Slowly Falling
by ChibiLuva18
Summary: Maya was supposed to enjoy her summer vacation in Paris with just her and Tristan. But what happens when Miles wants to tag a long with them? Will Maya be ok when Miles becomes a little too close to her and Tristan? And will she be able to accept the fact that she is slowly falling for Miles? Rated T just in case.
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Maya Matlin was in Paris over summer vacation. Her best friend Tristain and her have been raving about Paris all week and now she was finaly here. She couldn't be more exited.

Tristain had talked Maya into going on a shopping montage to get a taste of what Paris was like. It took a lot of convincing on Tristains part, but he eventually got Maya to agree to go. As Maya waited for Tristain to change, her mind decided to linger elsewhere, particulary Miles Hollingsworth. They had met the day before Maya left for Paris. She wasn't going to lie, he was extremely handsome, but he had trouble written all over him.

It was not your tipical meeting. Maya was pretending to be a pizza deleiverer, trying to get into a concert her friends got into. She came to the back entrance and before she could react, Miles voice rang out of no where. He made fun of her scheme as she wasn't too fond of him at the moment. That was until he pulled out backstage passes.

The rest felt like a blur to Maya.

First she entered backstage with her friends and Miles, then the next she accedentaly spilled her drink on the sound system and BOOM, they were busted. They had to wait for Miles' dad to come and rescue them from 'concert jail'. As they were leaving, both Maya and Tristan realized they had no money to call for a cab and in that instant, Miles, in all his rich glory allowed them to use his credit card.

When Miles did that, Maya actually thought he was a very sweet guy. That was until the very next day, Maya went to his house to return his credit card and later finding Miles jumping into his pool to prove a point to his father.

Maya frankly never wanted to see Miles' face again.

No such luck for his father decided to send him off to Paris with his friend Winston. On the bus ride to the airport, Maya could feel Miles' eyes, hot, on the back of her head. It had permanetly left a mark on her head like a lazer beam was drilled through it.

Now back to reality. Maya heard the door to her dorm click and out came Tristan looking fabulous as always. He was wearing a black fedora with a white striped shirt and white pants.

"Very bright, Tris." Maya commented.

"Oh come on MayaMat. We both know this isn't even close to how much bright clothes I own in my wardrobe back home." Tristan said.

Maya nodded saying, "Definetly not the brightest, but still blinding."

Tristain laughed, "Let's go now! The clock is ticking. We only have 4 hours before curfew." Tristan gave Maya a hand up and looped his arm through hers. "Shopping spree, here we come!"

Maya giggled as they walked out the door and onto the busy streets of Paris. There was many shops to choose from: antiqe stores, clothing shops, painting stores, suveniur places and a whole lot of others. Each shop they entered had a variety of things to choose from. Maya bought small, little, things that held big memories like a minature model of the Eiffel Tower. But Tris, on the other hand, had bigger things in mind, including a ruffly scarf that was made out of peacock feathers and silk. Maya gave him a questioning look before he bought it.

"Are you sure you want to spend half of your money on a scarf? Tris, you need to save most of your money for food and other things that you actually need in order to survive." Maya protested

"Relax Maya. Its only half. Its not even all of my money." Maya looked at him with stern eyes. "And I actually do need this snazzy scarf to live. This scarf will choose my fate in life or death, its that important."

"I still don't think its a good idea." Maya said, refusing to give into her best friends needs.

"Come on Maya. Just take a look at me with the scarf on." He delicatley draped the scarf around his neck. Maya rolled her eyes. "See. Don't I look just dashing? Now look at me with out this precious scarf." Tristan removed the scarf and looked at Maya with puppy dog eyes.

"I do see why you like it, but it still isn't worth it." Maya retorted.

All of a sudden a voice popped out of no where, just like it had that night in the dark alley. "What's not worth it?"

Maya turned around and found just who she suspected: Miles. Maya crossed her arms and spoke, "Why are _you_ here?"

To Maya's disliking, Miles ignored her and started talking to Tristan instead. "Wow! That is a lot of feathers on one scarf. That must be very exspensive."

"I know I know. Maya's already been dragging on about how I shouldn't spend half of my spending money in one day. I don't need another protester to join the debate." Tristan sighed.

Miles had a different opinion though. "No, no. I actually sort of like it in a way. Its very...colorful." Tristan smiled at that. "Can you try it on for me?" Tristan couldn't contain his blush as he draped the scarf on his shoulders again.

Miles' eyes widened and Maya couldn't tell if it was of surprise or of interest. "I know, I look fabulous!" Tristan said, complementing himself.

Miles just nodded, "I can buy it for you if you want."

This took Tristan by surprise. Even Maya was shocked. "What?" Tris replying with a stricken experession written on his face.

"I heard you were about to spend a lot of your money, so, why not I buy it for you. I mean, I have a boat load of cash that I don't even need anyway." Miles stated, making the two gap even more.

Before Tristan could reply with an obvious yes, Maya spoke, "Thank you but no thank you. We don't need your charity case or pity for you to buy Tris that scarf. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

Miles was taken aback by her comment, but nonetheless, replyed back, "It wasn't pity or a charity case. It was helping out a friend."

Miles took the scarf from Tristan and started walking up to the register to pay for it. On the way over Maya said, "Since when were you and Tristan friends? I've barely seen you talk to him."

Miles handed the lady at the register his credit card, then looked down at Maya. "We talked some in our dorm room. Chewy and I do share a room with Tris."

Maya looked infuriated for no good reason at all. "Oh, so now you are calling him Tris!"

The lady handed Miles the scarf and credit card back for he was done with his purchase. "Here you go _Tris_. I'll see you back at the dorm, yeah?"

Tristan smiled, "Tots be there!" He watched as Miles decended out the door and into the star lit night.

Tristan's smile instantly faded as he turned back to Maya. "What was that just now?" He demanded.

"What? Miles being a douche bag? Don't ask me. I think its just part of his personality disorder." Maya scoffed.

"Are you kidding me Maya? Miles was not being a douche and most certainly does not have a personality disorder!" Tristan pointed out while leading her out the door.

Maya frowned, "You're right. Its more like ADHD."

Tristan moaned outload, "No Maya!" He stopped walking a pulled her to the side. "You are the one with a problem! You were the one who was yelling at Miles for no reason and he was the victim. And why? All because he was being generous enough to buy me a scarf!"

Maya gasped, "Miles was basicaly rubbing the fact that he was rich and we were poor right in our faces! Someone had to call him out. And no, Tristan, that wasn't the reason why I was yelling at Miles." Tristan was about to interupt Maya but she held up her hand. "The reason was that I was angry that he was starting to steal you away from me."

Tears were now coming down lightly on Maya's cheeks. Tristan immediatley enveloped her in a hug and said, "Don't worry MayaMat. You will always be my best friend. Its just that it would be nice to have a guy friend too. Maybe even more than that."

Maya instantly pulled away. "What? It has already been one day in the city of love and you already found it?" Maya smiled, as did Tristan. But Maya's smile faltered after a while, a thought crossing her mind. "But Miles isn't gay, is he?"

Tristan laughed, saying "I am 90% sure he is gay the way he was acting around me." They continued to walk until they were at the entrance to their hotel. They decided to talk about the rest of the details about Miles in Maya's dorm room.

Maya started off by saying, "What did Miles do to make you think he was gay?"

Tristan sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him. Maya sat down in her rightful spot as Tris continued. "So, when I got him as my roomate I was so happy that I started freaking out. I always thought he was cute anyway, but I wasn't sure he was gay."

Tristan took a second to look at Maya who just said "Awww" in reaction.

Tristan began again, "When I walked into the dorm, Miles had his shirt off, of course! A part of me hoped that it was for me and my raging hormones made me blush. Unlucky for me, Miles saw my red tomatoe face and I quickly hid it."

Tristan stopped to smile and giggle, thinking about the next part of the story. Maya was now fully interested and asked, "Tris! Tell me what happened next! I need to know!"

Tris finaly got up enough courage to speak, "Ok. Well, he came up to me and grabbed my wrists, removing them from my face. Miles then told me to relax and that he knows I am gay. But the most shocking part was that he hugged me right after words... without a FREAKING shirt on!"

That was when the two best friends squealed like .

"Oh my god! Tris, Miles might actually be into you!" Maya squeaked.

"I know, right! But he didn't actually say he was gay, but by him doing those actions to me... Miles _has_ to be gay." Tristan confessed.

Just then, Maya's phone vibrated, signaling it was almost curfew. "Well, you better be getting back to your future boyfriend." Maya said.

Tristan sighed of happiness, "I guess I should. Good night MayaMat."

Maya replied saying, "Night Tristan. Have fun dreaming of Miles."

Tristan smiled saying, "Oh, I will." Then left.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Maya and Tristan were sitting in the back of their French class, listening to Madame Jean-Aux give out information about the upcoming assignment. The assignment was to pair up with a partner and study a famous landmark in Paris. Tristan was very exited for he was going to ask Miles to be his partner. But Maya, on the other hand,was not so thrilled. She was sort of dissapointed she wasn't going to be able to hang out with Tris.

Tristan leaned into Maya with a big smile on his face. "Can you believe it? This is the best thing ever. If Miles agree's to be my partner, that means we will get to spend the whole day together! I may even have a boyfriend at the end of the day!"

All Maya could do was smile. She didn't want Tris to see the look of disapointment and sadness that was hidden behind her smile. She was happy for him, but at the same time, had this weird feeling bubbling inside her. She couldn't tell what it was.

When Madame Jean-Aux dismissed the class, everyone scurried around to find partners. Tristan quickly made his way up to Miles and asked him to be partners. Miles replied with "Sure." Tristan glanced over at Maya and gave her a thumbs up as Maya copied the same movement.

Maya searched the classroom for Winston since he was the only other decent person to grab and she actually liked him as a friend. But when she spotted him, he was already taken. There was only one other person that was not taken and Maya was not to fond of that person.

Out of the blue came Zoe Rivas and her perfectly groomed self. The odds were not in Maya's favor.

Maya walked up to Zoe and said, "I guess we're partners."

Zoe gave her a once over and scoffed, "Great."

Maya went up to the front desk and took a form describing what their landmark was. It turned out it was the Notre Dame Cathedral.

Zoe snatched the paper from Maya and read over it, "Ugh! Why did we get a boring landmark? Why couldn't we have gotton something much simplier like the Eiffel Tower?"

Maya rolled her eyes. Just by one sentence, she could tell this partnership with Zoe was not going to go well. Zoe was just a diva who is used to getting everything she ever dreamed of.

"Why did I have to get partnered with you of all people?" Maya commented.

Zoe looked taken aback, "Excuse me Matlin! Lots of people would kill to be in your position right now!"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "And what position is that?"

"Being in the presence of _the_ Zoe Rivas." Zoe smirked.

Maya was tired of talking to her, "Whatever, let's just go. I don't want to keep wasting my time with you."

Zoe agreed, "The sooner this is over, the better."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

When Tristan and Miles left for their landmark, which so happened to be the Eiffel Tower, they stopped for some fast food along the way. Tristan was very grossed out with Miles that he would actually consume that much carbs in his body. But he forgave him for Miles was just too cute to argue with.

Miles scarffed down his food in minutes, then they both headed for the Eiffel Tower. Tristan was very estatic when he found out their landmark was the Eiffel Tower. It was a very romantic place and he knew Miles and him would form a special connection.

The two friends sat down on a bench that had a great front view of the tower. In the directions, the first thing was to observe the archetecture and draw a replica of the landmark.

Tristan let out a small laugh, "They expect me to be able to draw THAT? Madame Jean-Aux must be out of her mind!"

Miles laughed, "Don't worry Tris. I can draw it for you. If what you say is true and your drawing skills are that bad, I can give you a hand." Miles smiled.

Tristan tried to contain his blush, "Thanks Miles, your the best." Tristan stared into his eyes a little longer than normal. "You know, you are really kind and sweet Miles. You always put others needs in front of your own."

Miles smile grew wider, "I try my best."

Tristan's eyes darted to Miles' lips and before Miles could react, Tristan's lips were on his. It was only a peck, but to Tris, it felt like an eternity of emotions poured out into one touch.

Miles sat frozen in shock. Tristan though, was on the verge of releif and terror. What if Miles wasn't gay? "I am so sorry Miles! It was my fault. I just got caught up inthe moment and-" Miles cut him off.

"Look, Tris. It's ok. Just forget about it." At that, Tristan was on top of the world. Miles didn't say he hated it or anything. Miles was gay. At least that is what Tristan thought.

Tristan smiled, then got back to his assignment.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Meanwhile Zoe and Maya was having a hard time coaperating with eachother. They kept arguing about the assignment and about who does what. Maya couldn't stand being around Zoe that she offered the idea to split up and do it seperatley. Zoe agreed without another word.

They sat as far away from eachother as possible, avoiding one another at all costs. As much as they hated working with each other, it all payed off in the end. They were able to finish faster than most all of the other pairs.

Maya stood up and admired the Notre Dame as she waited for Zoe to straiten out her skirt. It was a beautiful Cathedral that most people from America rarely see. Maya thought about how she was one of the lucky ones to have seen it.

Zoe started walking off, but yelled to Maya behind her. "I'm leaving!"

Maya jumped feeling startled, "Coming!" She yelled back to Zoe.

On their way back to their dorms, Zoe decided to discuss some things about Miles with Maya. "So Maya. Is Miles single?"

Maya didn't really know the answer to that, "Um, I don't know. Yes?"

Zoe looked thrilled and smiled, "Perfect."

"Are you thinking about asking him out?" Maya asked.

Zoe laughed, "God no! Girls do not ask out guys. I am going to seduce him until he wants to make it offical."

Maya almost choked on her own spit. Zoe was going to _seduce_ Miles into likeing her. _But what about Tristan?_ Maya thought.

"I thought Miles was gay."

Zoe nearly doubled over in laughter, "Are you serious? You think a smokin hot guy like Miles would be gay? Where in the universe did you get that idea from?"

Maya felt embarrassed, "Tristan."

"And Tristan is gay. Since he is gay, he thinks every guy that looks at him is gay. Of course his opinion about Miles would be biased." Zoe stated.

Maya thought about this and it did make sense, "Alright, but how do you know he is straight?"

Zoe scoffed, "Please! Haven't you heard how many girls he has dated or even had sex with?"

Maya stared at her, lost, "No."

"50."

Maya's eyes widened, "That's not true, is it? I mean, it sounds nearly impossible to have dated 50 girls when you are only 15."

"It's true. You can look it up on the web too."

After a couple more blocks of silence, they finally made it back to the hotel. The two said their good byes, glad to be out of each others sight.

Before Maya went to her dorm, she went to check on Tristan to see if he was back yet. When she made it to the dorm, she entered to find a lonely Winston playing on his computer. Winston looked up from his screen and locked eyes with her.

"Umm, have you seen Tristan anywhere? I really need to talk to him." Maya said urgently.

Winston shook his head, "Nope. Haven't seen him since he left with Miles for the landmark assignment. But I'll tell you if I run into him later."

"Thanks." And with that, she left.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Tristan and Miles were now walking back to their hotel after a long day working on the assignment. It was 2 hours before curfew which meant it was 6:00pm. Tristan still felt a little awkward around Miles, knowing that he kissed him. All Tristan could think about was kissing Miles again and telling Maya about his wonderful day with Miles.

Tristan took a risky chance and looped his arms through Miles' arm. Miles gulped down a pellet of saliva and removed Tristan's arms from him.

Miles looked at Tristan with guilty eyes, "You know one kiss doesn't make us anything speacial, right?"

Tristan blushed and instantly became embarrassed. He decided to do another risky move and lean in to kiss Miles for the second time that day. But this time, it was different. Tristan wanted to show Miles that he really liked him and continued kissing him for a longer time. Tristan placed his hand on Miles' shoulder while the other cupped his face. But Miles didn't do anything in return to show his affection. He didnt even kiss him back. He just stood there like a statue. Tristan recognized Miles' reaction to him kissing and quickly pulled away.

Tristan gasped for breath as Miles still stood there, emotionless. "How about 2 kisses."

Miles shook his head, "We should keep heading back. Its getting dark." He started walking in front of Tristan.

Tristan ran up to Miles, "Miles, I like you, and I know that its cray cray, but I do. I like you! Do you have any sense of liking for me back?"

Miles looked taken aback for a moment until he spoke, "Look, Tristan. I am not gay, nor will I ever be. I just don't like you that way."

And that was when Tristan's heart snapped in two. "Then why were you being nice to me and hanging around me all the time?"

"Tristan, I did that because I wanted a friend besides Chewy. You seemed really cool and it was fun seeing your personality." Miles spit out.

Tristan couldn't even think before he dashed away from Miles, tears streaming down his face. As he ran, he screamed into the air. Miles was just leading him on the whole time. He was making him believe he actually had feelings for him when in reality, he didn't have the slightest.

Tristan entered his dorm room as fast as lighting, startling Winston. He leaped into his bed and closed the curtain to conceal himself in his own little world. He heard Winston get out of his bed and make his way toward the door.

"I'm going out for a bit. See you later." Once Tristan heard the door snap close, he started sobbing loud. He got all of his anger and frustration out on the pillow, tears coating it wet.

Tristan layed back, staring at the ceiling, letting silent tears fall. He stayed like this even when the door opened and Maya's voice rang through the room.

"Tris, are you ok? Winston told me you ran in here crying and you didn't look so good." Maya said in a soothing tone.

Tristan was in no mood to talk, "Go away Maya."

Maya had other ideas, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I said go away!" Tristan screetched.

Maya obliged, her hand on the door nob, "Fine, I'll leave. But you know I will always be here for you." And with that, Maya left, leaving a heart broken Tristan behind.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

Maya was waiting outside Tristan, Miles, and Winston's dorm room. She needed to talk to Tristan about last night. When she heard that he had a breakdown about Miles, a part of Maya collapsed inside. Tristan was her best friend and Miles had hurt him. That is something Maya may never be able to forgive him for.

Maya had been waiting over 10 minutes for Miles and Winston to clear the room so she could talk to Tristan privately. She pounded on the door and yelled, "Miles! Winston! Hurry up in there! I really need to talk to Tris."

The door opened slowly to reveal two shirtless boys with nothing but their pants on. Miles was the one to open the door and smirked when he saw Maya staring at his bare chest. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Maya quickly snapped out of her trance, "What?"

Miles laughed, amused that Maya was lost. "You were staring at me... for a really long time. Might as well take a picture of my abs so you can save it as your screensaver."

Maya's lips curved down into a frown, "I wasn't here to socialize with _you_. I was here for Tristan." Maya said as she searched the room for the blonde.

"Well, your loss. You will find Tristan over there, hiding behind his covers." Miles said, pointing to the curtain covered bed.

Maya entered the room and whispered under her breath so only Miles would hear, "Thanks, jerk."

Miles' jaw tightened and his lips turned down. Before he could retort anything, Winston came to the rescue. "Hey man. We need to get going. Class starts in 10." Winston said, throwing Miles a shirt.

Once they left, Maya threw open the curtains to show Tristan. Except, this was far from the usual Tristan. This one had tear stained cheeks, red eyes, and a whole entire box of tissues draped across his body. This was not the Tristan Maya knew.

Maya took a seat on the bed, looking at him with great concearn. "Hey."

Tristan let out a sniffle before replying, "Hi"

"Now can you talk to me?" Maya asked

He sighed, "I guess."

Then Tristan was off. He told Maya everything that occured yesterday from the fast food to the kisses and how Miles was so sweet to him until he broke his heart. He didn't leave out a single detail.

"Wait. What did Miles say to break your heart?" Maya asked curiously.

Tristan didn't need to think too long before he said, "Miles said he was only hanging around me just to be my friend."

"And what was wrong with that? I thought you wanted to have a guy friend besides me." Maya said, completly confused.

"Well, ya. But he led me on Maya. He made me believe we had a close relationship when really, there was no relationship at all. He even let me kiss him for crying out loud!" Tristan spat out.

Maya only nodded. She checked her phone for the time and it read 9:54am. Class started at 10:00am. "Are you up for going to class?"

"No" Tristan sulked.

Maya patted his head then stood up. "Well, I need to get going to class. I will check on you when I get back. Ok?"

"Maya! Why can't you stay and comfort me? I need you." Tristan pouted.

Maya sighed, "I wish I could, but you know what my mom said. I have to get at least a B+. I can't afford to skip."

"I know, I know! But promise me you will come back after class?" He pleaded.

"Promise." With that, Maya left for class.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maya entered her French class and made her way to Tristan and hers regular seat in the back of the classroom. As she sat down, she heard two familiar voices coming from in front of her. They were sounds of flirting. Maya looked up to find Miles sitting on the desk in front of her, with Zoe standing, rubbing his arms.

Maya couldn't help but easvesdrop on their conversation. Zoe was the first one she heard, "So, Miles. Are you free this afternoon?"

Miles replied saying, "Ya, why."

Zoe smiled, "Well, I was hoping I would be able to come over to your dorm later today."

Miles gave Zoe a flirtatious smirk, "I would like that." The two never broke eye contact.

Madame Jean-Aux entered the classromm which forced the two to break apart. Miles and Zoe sat next to eachother which earned a glare from Maya. _Was Miles really that_ low? Maya thought.

After a very long lecture from Madame Jean-Aux, the students were dismissed. Maya looked towards Miles and Zoe. They were talking still, which gave Maya the time she needed to get Tristan out of the dorm before they get there. She knew that Tristan would not be happy seeing Miles with Zoe.

Maya darted out the door and made her way to Tristan's dorm. She quickly threw the door open and pulled the curtains away. Tristan was there, playing on his phone. He was instantly startled when Maya enetered the room.

"Jesus Maya. Don't you know how to knock?" Tristan snapped.

"No time. We need to get out of here, now. How about a shopping montage. It'll really cheer you up." Maya said in one breath.

Tristan looked at her dazed. "But we just did a shopping montage the other day."

Maya was getting annoyed, "Ok. Then what do you want to do? And while your thinking, how about you get dressed. I don't think its classy walking around in pajama's all day."

Tristan relunctly got up and picked out an outfit. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"How about we go to a fancy resturaunt where they have snails. I have been dying to try them." Tristan said.

Maya thought for a moment, "But we're already gonna go to a fancy resturaunt as part of school. It's the last day dinner, remember?"

"I guess."

Just then, Maya heard laughing outside the door. It was a low laugh and a high laugh and Maya could already picture who it was. The door was opened and slammed closed to reveal Miles and Zoe.

Zoe was dragging Miles to his bed, smiling all the way there. She then shoved Miles onto the bed and crawled on top of him. It seemed that they didn't even see Maya, or they chose to ignore her. Zoe brought her lips to his and they began a full on makeout session. Maya inwardly gagged.

Then, the worst of all worst things happened. Tristan exited the bathroom and his eyes instantly fell on Miles and Zoe's performance. His face contorted and his eyes became glossy. Before Maya could do anything, Tristan sprinted out of the dorm and into the hallway where he sunk down to the floor.

Maya was about to follow him, when she heard Miles moan against Zoe's lips. That put Maya over the edge. She grabbed one of Tristan's pillows and threw it at the couple. That made them pay attention and seperate.

Zoe and Miles looked at Maya with frustration. "What the hell?" Miles spoke.

Maya glared at him. "Don't what the hell me! What the hell you! Why would you go around sucking face with her when you just broke Tristan's heart not 15 hours ago?"

It was Zoe's turn to talk, "Look, no one cares about who broke who's heart. Tristan will get over it, so why don't you just give us some privacy?" Zoe continued to kiss Miles.

Maya groaned, "Would you not do that? Its revolting seeing two dogs lick each other."

Miles smirked and pulled away, "Someone jelous, eh?" Miles said.

Maya frowned, "Like I would ever be jelous of that. Just go fuck yourself Miles!" Maya snapped.

Maya started walking toward the door when Miles said, "Why would I do that when I have a sexy girl to do it with?"

She turned around and gave him the death glare before exiting to find Tristan.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Tristan was sitting against the wall in the hallway with his hands hiding his face. Maya came and sat next to him, putting an arm around him while rubbing his shoulders. Maya could not believe that Miles had the nerve to bring a girl back with him when he knew Tristan was there. She could never love a guy who would do that.

Tristan let out a sob and leaned his head on Maya's shoulder. "I can't believe Miles did that." He said.

"Me neither, Tris. He's just a jerk and will always be a jerk. There's no changing the facts." Maya replyed.

Tristan released his hands from his face. "I was so stupid falling for him. I never should have thought he was gay."

"I know, but at least it's over now. All you need to do is keep your head held high and show Miles that he didn't faze you."

Tristan smiled, "You think?"

Maya looked down at her best friend. "I know." Tristan removed his head for Maya and sat up. "And that also means you need to go to class. No cutting again." Maya warned

He let out a small laugh, "Ok _mom_. I promise I won't disobey."

Maya smiled, "So, do you want to go anywhere speacial? It's only 12:00. We have the whole day ahead of us."

Tristan thought, but diclined. "Not today. I think I am going to show Miles that he doesn't faze me."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Tristan stood up and offered Maya a hand. She took it and stood up as well. "I am going to walk into that dorm and call him and Zoe out."

Maya flinched, "Sorry, can't do that."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I kinda sorta already did that." Maya replied.

Tristan's mouth fell open, "No way MayaMat! Deets NOW!"

And so, Maya told him every detail of what happened. At the end, Tristan was raving.

"You seriously told him that?" Tristan asked. Maya nodded. "You little devil! And what was his reaction?"

"He looked like he just got smacked in the face. It was priceless."

Tristan started laughing uncontrollably. But his face started getting serious after a while. "So, what should I do to get revenge on Miles?"

Maya frowned, "I don't think revenge is the right word."

"I'm not following." Tristan said confused.

"I said to act unfazed. Not get revenge. You do know the definition of unfaze is, right? It means to not be dismayed. To be laid back and to not give a damn about what others think."

Tristan thought for a moment, "So, you want me to let Miles win?"

"No Tris. That's not it at all." Maya said taken aback.

"Then what is it Maya? Cause it sounds like your trying to make me let Miles get off the hook for what he did to me." Tristan spat.

Maya was shoked, "You are interperting this all wrong. All I am saying is that you should be the bigger man."

"What if I don't want to be the bigger man? What if I want Miles to suffer for what he did?"

"Tris." Maya started, "Why can't you just let it go? You heard Miles, he wanted you to be his friend. You can show him you are over the whole thing. The sooner you get over it, the sooner Miles will start accepting you."

Tristan gasped, "Do you seriously think that I want to be friends with that jerk. Do you think I care about what Miles thinks of me? Maya, I thought you hated Miles. Why are you covering his ass?"

Maya was getting very angry with Tristan. "You think I was covering Miles' ass? Tristan, I only thought you were over reacting the whole thing."

Tristan was now furious, "How was I over reacting?!"

Maya scoffed, "Oh, you know just as well as I do. You got all angry over the fact that Miles only wanted to be friends with you and nothing more." Tristan was about to interupt, but Maya held up her hand, "You keep saying that he led you on, but that was far from it. It was your fault! You thought he was gay! You thought he liked you when he didn't! You were the one who forced not one but two kisses on him. It was your bad issumptions that made Miles look like the bad guy when obviously, he wasn't!"

Tristan's eyes were glossed over for the second time that day. "Maya! Earlier today you were ranting on and on about how Miles was a total jerk! Now you are telling me I was making bad assumptions and Miles suffered my wrath? Maya, pick a side!"

Maya didn't know what to think, "I don't know, Tris! I am so confused right now! I know I don't like Miles and I know he is a douche bag, but I don't hate him either."

"Ok, fine then."

Maya was surprised, "Really?"

Tristan nodded. Maya took this oppertunity to envelop him in a hug.

But Tristan pushed her away. "I'm done."

Tristan turned around and walked away. "Wait Tris! What does that mean?" Maya asked, mortified that their friendship may be ruined.

He spun to face her for a split second, "I don't want to talk to you or see you for a while. I just need time to think."

That was how Miles Hollingsworth split up the two best friends.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

Maya woke up extra early the next morning. She planned to go to the café near by and treat Tristan to coffe and crusants. Maya had a feeling though, that Tristan would not be willing to oblige and go with her, so she brought the food to him.

Maya made her way to Tristan's dorm. After the argument yesterday, Maya was torn in half. She was made up of two parts: one part was her and the other part was Tristan. When Tristan distanced himself from her, the part of her that belonged to Tristan vanished as well.

Maya made it to the dorm to find that the door was left open. She entered the room and was greeted with the sene of two shirtless boys wiping eachother with their own shirts. This felt like daja vu for Maya, seeing that the boys were shirtless yet again.

Maya cleared her throat which caught Miles and Winston's attention. "Hey, have you guys seen Tristan? I have breakfast for him."

Miles smirked, "You seem to come here a lot lately. You seriously cannot resist me."

Maya ignored Miles and looked straight at Winston, "Do you know where Tris is?"

Winston nodded, pointing to the bathroom. "He's changing."

Maya smiled, "Thank you, Winston. At least someone has good manners."

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, "What does that make me?"

"Well, Miles. That would make you a douche who only cares about getting attention from others." Maya said matter of factly.

Miles and Maya returned glares at each other until Tristan came out of the bathroom. He wore a shocked expression when he saw Maya in the room holding 2 cups of coffe and pasteries.

"Hey Tris. Look what I brought you!" Maya said, trying to get his attention.

All Tristan did was turn his back on her and started making his bed. Clearly he was still mad about yesterday.

But Maya still didn't give up, "It's the crusaunts you always rave about and the fancy french coffe you said you wanted to try."

Tristan wasn't reacting at all. He would have been jumping up and down at this point, "Come on Tris! I know you said you weren't going to talk or even look at me, but you have to do something."

Tristan turned around to face her, "I don't have to do anything! You are not in charge of my life, Maya, so why don't you get out?"

That crushed Maya to pieces, "But I was going to ask you to hang out today. You know, get tickets for the Eiffel Tower or something." She pleaded.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you! Besides, I'm already going out with Winston. We were going to go sight seeing." Tristan replied in a sassy tone.

Winston joined the conversation at the mention of his name, "What? We were?"

"Yes!" Tristan announced.

Maya's eyes were now glossy, on the verge of tears, "Fine then. You go have fun with Winston. I'll just go to the Eiffel Tower by myself." She set down the café treats on a table, then exited the room.

Miles decided to speak up, "You know, you were kinda hard on Maya. She was only trying to be a good friend."

Tristan laughed a small laugh, "Funny, she basically said the same thing about you yesterday."

Miles was surprised, "Really, she actually said that about me?"

"Yes." Tristan said before heading towards the door, "Oh, and Miles, I didn't fly all the way out to Paris to see your abs. Put a shirt on." And with that, he left.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maya took a seat in the back of the classroom as usaul. She saved a spot next to her just in case Tristan had a change of heart and decided to sit next to her.

No such luck.

When Tristan walked in, Maya waved him over to her. Maya thought he was actually going to sit next to her, but was proved false when he took a seat directly in front of her.

Followed after Tristan came Winston. Tristan yelled to him and he gradually sat next to Tristan. Maya felt abandoned and alone. Her best friend ditched her for Miles' best friend.

Just before Madame Jean-Aux announced that class was about to start, Zoe and Miles trotted in. Miles had his arm slung around her shoulder and Zoe had her hand pressed against his chest. They looked as happy as can be.

Zoe was starting to drag Miles toward a seat, but Miles eyes searched the classroom to finaly landed on Maya. Maya instantly stiffened as she was caught in his gaze. Realizing she was sitting alone, Miles broke away from Zoe, telling her that he will sit with her tomorrow. Before he could get away though, she snatched his lips to hers for a long kiss.

Miles broke away after a while and made his way to Maya. Zoe glared at her, then took her seat. Miles smiled as he sat next to Maya.

Madame Jean-Aux began teaching and Maya leaned into Miles. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Do what?" Miles tested.

Maya smacked him in the arm playfully. "You know what. Sitting next to me. I bet you would much rather sit beside your girlfriend."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't call Zoe my girlfriend."

Maya frowned, confused, "Then what would you call her?"

Miles smirked, "A begger."

Her eyes widened. "What? A begger?"

"Ya." Miles started, "She was begging for me to kiss her and she was begging me to do things with her. That is the description of a begger."

Maya was officialy confused, "Doesn't that mean she just has a romantic interest in you? She only wanted to hang out with you because she likes you. That does not sound like a begger to me."

"No, trust me. Zoe does not have any interest in me at all." He assured her.

"It doesn't look that way to me. She looks like she is head over heels for you." Maya pressed.

"All Zoe is doing is trying to get me away from other girls. She wants me all to herself for some strange reason."

Maya contemplated this, "Hmmm. My guess is that she only likes you for your wealth."

Miles head dropped, "I guess."

That was when Madame Jean-Aux snapped at the two and told them to be quiet. They were silent the rest of the class.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

When class was finaly over, Maya held Miles back for a few minutes which earned a couple curious stares from Zoe and Tristan.

Maya put a hand on Miles' shoulder and said, "Hey. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings earlier."

Miles looked at her, his eyes scanning her face, "What? No. It's fine, really. One silly comment can't hurt me."

Maya puffed out a sigh of releif, "Phew! I was worried that I offended you."

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, "And yet you haven't worried about me before? Why is that?"

She thought for a second, "Well, it's just that it was a personal matter about your wealth. I don't know you enough to know your comfort level with it."

Miles smirked, "Then you should get to know me better. How about this afternoon?"

Maya laughed. "Ya, sure! And what would your girlfriend think, let alone Tristan?"

"Again, Zoe is not my girlfriend. And it's only hanging out as friends, I don't think Tristan would mind."

Maya frowned, "That's what you think. Tristan can get very uptight and curious about these types of things. Espesially since we just had an argument over you."

Miles laughed, "Ah, yes. The argument in which you defended my ass in. I never got to thank you for that."

Maya was now confused, "Wait, how do you know about that? Were you... evesdropping? I thought you were busy sucking face with Zoe."

"No, Tristan told me." Miles said and in return got a shocked expression on Maya's face.

"So you two are on speaking terms now?"

"You could say that. But at the end he remarked me with an insult." Miles said, frowning.

"That's better than what I get from him. All he does is yell at me all the time now." Maya replyed.

"That sucks. But do you wanna get out of here for a bit? Explore the city?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Maya let out a small laugh, "Didn't we just have this conversation? I need to check with Tristan first, if he'll even talk to me."

"Well, if he says yes, meet me outside the hotel. I'll be waiting there, ok?" Miles tempted her.

Maya smiled, "Ok."

And with that, Maya scurried off to find Tristan while Miles made his way to their meeting spot.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Why can't I hang out with Miles?!" Maya yelled to Tristan.

Maya found Tristan walking to his dorm with Winston and got him to follow her to her dorm to discuss some things about Miles. Now they were in a heated argument.

"Because friends don't mingle with other friends ex-friends!" Tristan yelled back.

"Uggh!" Maya groaned, making her way to the balcony.

Tristan followed suit, but lingered in the doorway of the balcony. "Maya, I don't want you getting caught up on the Miles train. He is bad news."

Maya looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. Down below her was Miles and Zoe sucking face. That brought fury to Maya's face, though quickly replaced with an idea.

She walked back to Tristan and said, "I can show you that Miles means nothing to me."

Maya walked outside her door and grabbed a bucket full of water that a maid was using. She smiled as she made her way back to the balcony.

Tristan had a confused look written on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Zoe and Miles are making out out front, I'm going to kill that flame." Maya said grinning.

Tristan too, was grinning, "You little devil! You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!" Maya said before dumping the bucket over the edge of the balcony.

The two heard one scream that sounded nothing like Zoe or Miles. Maya and Tristan both looked down and saw that Maya had missed the couple and had drenched Madame Jean-Aux in soapy water.

Madame Jean-Aux looked up and saw the two mischeifs and yelled, "Detention for the both of you!"

Maya looked back at Tristan, "Well, at least I won't be hanging out with Miles today."

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with her comment. "Let's just head to detention."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

For detention, Maya and Tristan had to scrub the floors in the hallway with just a toothbrush and a bucket of soapy water. Madame Jean-Aux had commented saying that they were going to clean their sins away.

"I'm sorry Tris." Maya said.

Tristan sighed, "It's fine. It's only cleaning. It kinda reminds me of Les Mis."

Maya laughed, "Ya, it does, doesn't it. But I wasn't only talking about the cleaning part. I am sorry for everything. All the arguments, all the back stabs, everything that had to do with Miles."

"I accept your apology. And I am also sorry. I had my fair share in the arguments myself. I shouldn't have over reacted so much." Tristan obliged.

"I accept your apology as well." Maya said, smiling.

Tristan piped up, "Just promise me we will never let another boy come between us?"

"Promise."

Tristan stopped what he was doing, observing his hands. "I'm going to get rubber gloves. Pruny hands do not look good on me."

He got up and left. Meanwhile, Maya continued to scrub vigirously. All of the sudden, a voice popped up.

"What kind of crazy person dumps a bucket of water on a teacher?" Miles came through the hall, stopping in front of Maya.

"I guess I had bad aim." Maya replied.

"I could tell, because that bucket seemed to have my name in it, am I wrong?"

Maya halted and put her toothbrush in the bucket. She looked up at Miles, "Not just you, you and your girlfriend."

Miles groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, Zoe is not my girlfriend! Why do you think I would ask you out if she wasn't?"

Maya stood up, "You were trying to ask me out? I thought we were just friends?"

"Really Maya? You really thought I asked you to hang out with me because I wanted you to get to know me? Wow! You are something else!"

She glared at him, "Even if you had asked me out properly, I would have said no."

Miles sighed, "Let me guess. It would be for Tristan's sake, yeah?"

Maya smiled, "Correct. Now would you please leave?" Maya said, grabbing his arm to lead him out. When Maya turned around though, she was met with the eyes of Tristan. "Tristan?"

Maya was expecting him to run off, but he waited for Miles to be escorted away.

"Ok, ok. I can exit on my own. I don't need a chaufer to do it for me." Miles said as he pulled away from Maya and left.

Maya looked at Tristan with worry on her face, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you truley are a great friend." Tristan said.

She was over joyed with releif. "Thanks Tris." Maya said, going up to hug him, "That means a lot to me."

Tristan smiled, "I'm glad we are over the whole Miles thing now."

Maya returned the smile, hugging him tighter, "Me too. I don't need him or anyone else now that I have you."

He pulled away and looked at Maya straight in the eye balls, "I give you my blessing."

"What?"

"I give you my blessing to hang out with Miles or even date him." Tristan said seriously.

Maya laughed, "You can take back your blessing because I will not be dating Miles any time soon."

Tristan gave her a grateful look, "But just in case, I give you permission."

Just then, Madame Jean-Aux walked in and yelled at them to get back to work. She even added on an extra hour of labor since they were 'fooling around'.

So, Maya and Tristan spent their entire day cleaning floors. But they were strangley happy because they were besties again.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

Maya entered French class with a big smile on her face. Yesterday couldn't have gone any better, besides the fact that Maya and Tristan had to serve detention. Tristan and her had finally made up and she was on top of the world.

Tristan came in after her, sitting in their usual spot. Maya was glad that she had her best friend beside her. The part of her that belonged to Tristan had returned and was filled with hope. Maya was hole again.

Winston, Miles, and Zoe came in. Winston sat down in a seat, facing Maya and Tristan while Miles and Zoe sat in front of them, facing the front of the room.

Tristan whispered to Maya, "Looks like Miles and Zoe are still a thing."

She shook her head, "They're not a couple. Miles told me straight forward."

In front of them, Zoe leaned into Miles and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. She cupped his face while he placed his hands on her back, smoothing her shirt then ruffling it all together.

Tristan scoffed, "Doesn't look like that to me."

Maya glared at the couple, trying to drill a whole in their heads. She looked to Winston who was playing on his phone, "Can you tell them to stop? It's revolting."

Winston spoke, not once looking away from his phone, "You don't want to tell Miles what to do, that'll just piss him off. And when he gets pissed off he goes twice as hard. So, unless you want to find a mattress in here..." Winston trailed off.

"Eww." Maya simply stated.

Madame Jean-Aux strutted into the room. Miles and Zoe were forced to seperate and pay attention to the lecture. At the end of class, Madame Jean-Aux announced that the entire class was going to attend a feild trip after they were dismissed. They were to go to the Louvre Museum which featured artwork from Michelangleo, Leonardo Da Vinci, and Raphal along with many other pieces.

Most of the class groaned except for Maya and Tristan who were fawning over everything they would be able to see. As class was dismissed, Maya and Tristan made their way outside onto the streets of Paris. They waited there for Madame Jean-Aux to join them. She was the chaperone after all.

Walking outside as well was Miles and Zoe, followed behind, still playing on his phone, was Winston. Every now and again he would either yell out in frustration or happiness to no one in particular. He was seriously glued to his phone.

Zoe was clutching Miles' arm as they stood next to Maya and Tristan. Zoe was whispering things in his ear that made him laugh out loud, sometimes even replying with, 'I would like that' or 'Oh, you would, would you?' Whatever Zoe was saying, Maya did not want to know.

It felt like a lifetime of waiting until Madame Jean-Aux came out. "Ok, students. The Museum is not too far, so I have set up a ride on a horse drawn carriage to take us to our destination. I have ordered 3, and it will be very difficult for all of you to sit in. You will need to squeeze and make as much room as possible. Divide yourselves into three groups of eight." She looked at her students, "Chop, Chop! The carriage will be here any minute."

Maya and Tristan instantly looped arms, not knowing what else to do in the situation. Winston, Miles, and a relunctant Zoe came up to the besties.

Miles had to talk Zoe in real hard to be able to hang out with Tristan and especially Maya. Zoe did not like the fact that Maya had a chance to steal Miles away from her.

Miles spoke first, "Hey, mind if we join you?"

Maya smiled, "As long as you promise not to suck face with Zoe, then be my guest."

Miles smirked, "Jelous again, are we Maya? You know," he began, leaning close to Maya so his lips brushed her ear, "I can show you what it's like to kiss me. Just ask." He pulled away smirking still.

Maya scoffed, "I wouldn't kiss you with my dogs lips."

Miles frowned, "What a shame. I guess I'll just use Zoe as an example." He locked lips with Zoe, in which she replyed by deepening the kiss. It was a disturbing site for Maya, but she had to admit, Miles did look like a good kisser. Maya couldn't help but imagine his lips on hers, how they would feel, if it would even mean anything to her. Then, just for a split second, Maya felt the urge to kiss Miles. She quickly shook away the thought once it arose in her mind.

Finally the carriages arrived. Tristan screetched excitedly. He turned to Maya, "This is my ultimate fairy tale. If only I had a lover with me to share it with me."

"At least you have me." Maya smiled while hugging him tight. "Let's go."

Maya led Triatan into the carriage, letting him have the side seat to look out the window. Winston came in and sat across from Tristan while Miles sat next to Maya, having Zoe sit next to him. Three random people joined the carriage with them.

The driver introduced himself in English as Peter, but didn't say much afterward because he was fluent French.

Maya took great notice of how close her and Miles were. They were touching shoulder to shoulder and their legs would knock into each other whenever Peter hit a bump. Frankly, there was many bumps.

When Zoe was distracted, looking out the window, Miles placed his hand casually on Maya's thigh. He started rubbing and squeezing it, causing Maya to blush incredibly. She risked a look at him and saw he was staring out the window as well. Miles wasn't even paying attention.

Miles' hand began creeping its way up Maya's thigh. She knew where he was going with this and she needed to stop it. Just as Miles was almost at the entrance, Maya grabbed his hand and yanked it from her body.

Miles turned to look at her and Maya leaned to whisper in his ear, "Not today." She meant to add 'not ever' but she stopped herself. For some reason, she had a feeling this was going to happen again and Maya actually wanted it to happen. As much as she told herself to hate it, she loved it. But there was no way she was going to tell Miles that.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

When they entered the Louvre Museum, Maya pulled Miles aside to confront him. They sat down on a bench and Maya turned toward Miles so she was facing him.

"What the hell was that?"

Miles grinned, "What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You know what you did." She snapped.

"I do a lot of things. You excpect me to know the very thing that I did wrong."

Maya sighed, "You touched me... inappropriatley in front of your girlfriend." That was very awkward for her to admit.

Miles smirked, "You mean like this?" That was when Miles placed his hand on Maya's thigh for the second time that day. He sqeezed it and rubbed it just like he did before.

Maya forced a frown on her face even though she was very much enjoying it, "Yes like that. Now don't do it again." She reached for his hand, but he grabbed her hand and took his own hand off of her thigh.

Maya sat, dumbstruck. "You know, there are other things I would much rather do to you than touch your thigh." Miles began, leaning closer to Maya so their faces were close. A little too close for Maya's liking.

Maya couldn't help but ask, "Like what?"

That earned a smirk from Miles, "I can show you, if you want." His eyes turning from light to dark, filling with lust.

Now it was all Maya's decision. She could give into Miles' toxic temptations, or go her own way and choose to ignore him. Before Maya could get any sense in her mind, she blurted out, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Miles teased.

"Yes, I want you to show me." Maya pleaded.

"Gladly." And then, Miles was off. Maya thought he was going to go straight for her lips, but he went for her neck. He started to kiss her down her neck, leaving tiny, passionated kisses in his wake. Miles stopped just at the crevice between her shoulder and neck and began sucking on it. Maya was holding in a moan and Miles knew that. She grabbed the back of his neck with one hand as the other grasped Miles' short hair.

Miles continued sucking. When he figured Maya wasn't going to give in any time soon, he bit down on the spot. Maya let out a small moan. He was finaly satisfied. He then, began his trail of kisses up her neck again and made his way to her face.

Maya never knew how Miles really felt about her, but through the marks he was imprinting on her skin, she came to the conclusion that he actually had a strong set of feelings toward her. Miles was now kissing the corners of Maya's lips while his hands roamed her back, grasping the fabric in his hands. He was making his way toward her lips, but Maya was not going to let him have that satisfaction.

When Miles pulled away, about to make contact with her lips, Maya turned her head and he captured her cheek instead. "Like I said. I wouldn't kiss you with my dogs lips."

Miles was in a state of shock, "So you played me?"

Maya grinned, "Like a fiddle."

He was outraged by now. Miles stood up, releasing his grip on Maya. "So you don't have feelings for me?"

"Not even the slightest." Now that pained Maya to say. She had no clue what she was saying. She wanted Miles, she really did, but a part of her wouldn't let her give in. That part was Tristan. Even though he gave her his blessing, Maya didn't have the guts to accept Miles.

Miles' eyes went from lustful, to painful. "Whatever. I don't even know why I waste my time with you."

Maya got up as he started walking away, "Miles! I only did that to you because of Tristan. You know that, right?"

Miles turned around, "Didn't he give you his blessing or something?"

Maya's eyes widened, "How do you find out about all of this?"

"I kind of evesdropped when I was supposed to be leaving yesterday." Miles began while she gaped. "But that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Maya demanded.

"The point is, you were free from Tristan's hold. That meant you could hang out with me and everything. So I decided to test your emotions for me and I got back positive. That is until now. Now I have mixed emotions about you." Miles replied, giving Maya the answer she wanted.

Maya had a few questions brewing in her head, "Why did you do it then? Do you even have feelings toward me?"

Miles frowned, "Not anymore." And with that, he walked away.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maya joined back up with the class and caught up with Tristan, who was at the front of the line taking pictures of everything he sees.

When Tristan noticed Maya's presence, he gaped at her, "Maya where have you been? You totes just missed the Mona Lisa back there. That was not cool of you ditching me."

"IwaswithMiles." Maya said in one breath, while Tristan was staring at her with wide eyes. "I hope you took some pics of the Mona Lisa." She began again, trying to stray to another topic. "Oh, and sorry for ditching you."

"Ya, you ditched me for Miles. Thanks." Tristan said sarcastically.

"You caught that?" Maya said, wincing.

"Damn right I did. I can't believe you!" Tristan said while examining her.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry really." Maya apoligized.

Tristan's jaw dropped as his eyes landed on a red mark on her neck, "What did Miles do to you?" He said slowly.

Maya looked down at her neck and barley spotted a love bite, "Oh that! Ya, that's just a bug bite I got last night. Nasty things."

Tristan was not convinced, "Really, because it wasn't there this morning. Come on Maya, what really happened. I promise I won't judge."

Maya sighed, "Ok. Its a giant pimple."

Tristan groaned, "MAYA!"

"Ok, ok. Miles was sort of making out with my neck." Both Tristan's eyes and mouth opened widley, "But don't worry, I didn't let him kiss me."

Tristan's mouth opened and closed several times, searching for the right words. "So, why didn't you kiss him?"

"For you." Maya said. "And Miles is almost a thing with Zoe. It just wouldn't be right."

"Wow, you have had one crazy day today. All I got to do is look at some dead people's art." Tristan said, unpleased.

"Ya, but you had fun staring at art all day, didn't you. I mean you were raving about it all day." She said.

"Sure. But after comparing my day to yours, it makes mine look like a bummer."

Maya looked around the museum, "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" Maya asked, having the sudden urge to pee.

"Ummm, I think its over there to the right." Tristan replied unsure.

Maya nodded, then was off to search for the restroom. The direction Tristan had sent her in was in fact, the way to a Michelangelo sculpture, not the restroom. Maya was stumped.

She needed to ask someone to the bathroom. In her luck, she found a couple nearby that looked nice enough to ask. When she got closer, though, she realized it wasn't your average couple. It was Zoe and Miles.

Maya couldn't help but evesdrop. She hid behind the sculpture and listened in.

Miles was the one speaking, "Hey Zoe. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miles. Anything."

"So I like you and you like me, correct?"

"Yes. I do believe that is correct."

"Well, then. Zoe Rivas, will you go out with me?"

"Yes... of course."

Maya walked out from behind the sculpture and found the now offical couple sucking face. Maya didn't realize she had warm tears falling down her face or the fact that she was running away, out of the Louvre Museum, and onto the streets of Paris.

Everything went silent for Maya.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

** Beep, Beep, Beep!**

Maya jolted awake at the sound of her phone. A strange chill traveled up her spine and a breeze smacked her in the face. She curled up tighter in her laying position, remembering where she was. Yesterday she had ran anywhere that could get her as far away from Miles as possible. Maya decided she didn't want to return to the carriage and face Miles just yet, so she had made a quick sleeping arrangement with a bench.

All day yesterday, Maya racked her brain for a good enough excuse to be mad at Miles. She was the one who played Miles, not the other way around. It was also Miles desicion to choose who he likes or dates, so Maya had no right to fuss over that. By the end of the day, she couldn't find a decent excuse.

But Maya did find one theory for her fury: jelousy. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had to stop denying her liking towards Miles. He was the whole package. He had the looks, the style, the talent, and not to mention, the money. Though Miles was a very wealthy man, Maya didn't care about it. She would take him if he was poor or rich.

His personality was unmatched to anyone Maya met. He could be nice, then become a beast. He just has good days and bad days. Miles had the most incredible bad boy personality that she can't stand, but finds it amusing at times. Miles was Maya's new found happiness. Although he was a jerk most of the time, she couldn't help but fall almost in love with him.

Maya pulled out her phone. It was 7:55am and Tristan decided to text her three times and called her twice. His texts mostly read: **Where are you?** or **Why did you** **leave? **Maya sat up and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Maya! Thank god you called! I thought you would never pick up. Are you ok?" Tristan said urgently.

"Yes, I am totally fine Tris."

"Wild dogs didn't eat you, did they?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "And how would I be still talking to you right now if there were?"

"Never mind then. Anyway, where are you?" He asked.

"Umm," Maya looked around at her surroundings. Nothing stood out to her. She hasn't been in this part of Paris. "I don't know."

Tristan groaned through the phone, "Are you serious Maya? You were walking alone through Paris and you didn't have the sense to remember where you were going?"

"Sorry! My mind was on other things."

"What other things?" He asked curiously.

"Miles Hollingsworth." Maya said in annoyance.

"OMG! DEETS NOW!" Tristan screetched, causing her to remove the phone from her ear.

"There's not much to say. Miles and Zoe are now a couple."

"No dur. Miles and Zoe were totes making out on the bus. Nothing unusual, but I had a feeling they were official." Tristan said. "But how does that relate to you?"

Maya sighed. She was about to spill the beans to Tristan about her crush on Miles. "Well, they were the reason I left. I couldn't stand to watch them googly eye eachother everywhere I roam."

"Ooh, someone's jellie." He said in a toddlers voice. "You soo have a crush on Miles."

She sighed again, "I know I do. But you like him too and that's why I will never date him."

"Maya! I gave you my blessing to date him! Why haven't you used the oppertunity to do anything about it?" Tristan pressed.

"Well, he was almost a thing with Zoe and I couldn't get over what he did to you. "

"Uggh! Maya, you are something else."

Maya smiled a little, "Ya, plus he's officialy with Zoe now, so there's nothing I can do to get him back."

"No! I will not except defeat! You are going to steal Miles from Zoe if you like it or nah." Tristan ordered.

"Tris, just give it up!"

"No. I have seen the way Miles looks at you. Plus add what he did to you yesterday there is no way he will be able to stay away from you if you..." He trailed off all of the sudden.

"What? What do I need to do to get Miles back?" Maya asked curiously.

"I can only tell you if you come back to the hotel."

Maya groaned, "I would if I could. But I have no clue where I am or how to get back to the hotel."

"Umm, hello. You have siri. Ask your damn phone!" Tristan said matter of factly.

Maya's mouth opened slightly in dumbness, "Oh ya! Thanks Tris. I'll see you later."

And with that, she hung up.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Siri was very helpful to Maya. It took only a few blocks to have Maya's memory jogged and realize where she was. Once she reached her hotel, she gave her phone a big fat kiss, which earned some strange stares from passerbyers.

The first thing Maya saw when she walked in the hotel was none other than the couple of the year: Zoe and Miles. Of course they were sucking face in public, not caring about what other people think of them.

But Maya had a strong opinion about this public display of affection. She was infuriated that those two had the nerve to make out in front of the whole population surrounding them, including herself. Then again, they were a couple and they did have the right to show their affection for each other. Maya really hoped that whatever Tristan had in store for her would work.

As Maya walked by the couple, she 'accedentily' bumped into Miles, who was in front of Zoe, trapping her against a wall.

"Oops!" Maya sarcastically said before running off to find Tristan.

Maya turned a few corners and found Tristan hanging out in the lounge, along with Winston. Winston was still playing video games on his phone while Tristan was reading a gossip magazine.

"Hey." Maya said to the two.

Winston surprisingly looked up from his game and said, "Eh, look who's back. Its Maya, arriving from the dead!"

She let out a small laugh, then took a seat between the two on the couch. "I was never dead, dufuss!"

Tristan looked up and gave Maya a once over, "With that look, I'd say you went from hell and back."

Maya looked down. Her white shirt had been smeared with black soot and her pants had dust marks on them. She didn't even want to know what her hair looked like. She was never one for spectacular morning hair.

"I don't look that bad. Just some dirt here and there, it'll come out." Maya said trying to convince them, and herself.

Tristan scoffed, "If you say so."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what is the plan?"

Tristan put down his magazine and turned to Winston, "Can you leave, Chewy?"

Winston obliged by getting up, "I will leave, but next time, say please would you." Then he left.

Tristan turned to Maya, grasping his hands in hers, "Make him want you desperatley."

Maya nodded, but was very confused, "Yes, we discussed that already, but how?"

Tristan's mouth turned upward, "Oh, MayaMat. I am going to turn you into a sexy, irresistible woman. Miles would kill for you and would be staring at you all day long instead of that diva."

Maya's smile came and went, "But what happens when the routine gets old and Miles gets tired of me?"

"That won't happen because he will want you ten times more. He will literaly be begging on his knees for you." Tristan smirked.

"What are you planning Tris?" She asked caustiously.

"You are going to make Miles jelous! The same thing he did to you with Zoe." Tristan said, topping off his plan.

Maya scoffed, "Ya, what guy would be willing to go out with me as part of a scheme? Its outrageous!"

"That's what I'm still working on. I was thinking Winston."

"That would just ruin their friendship. I wouldn't want to do that." Maya said guilty.

Tristan nodded, "That's what I thought. But think about it. Miles would want you more than if a regular guy would date you. Since they are besties, Winston will be hanging out with Miles a lot which means you will be with him. That will drive Miles insane."

Maya contemplated this for a moment, "I agree with you, but no one will believe that me and Winston are a thing."

"Sure, but all we need is Miles to believe you and Winstons little act." Tristan waited a second before saying, "So, are you in?"

Maya smiled, "Hell ya I'm in! When do we start?"

Tristan leaned in and hugged Maya, "Tomorrow. I will be over at your dorm at exactly 8:00 sharp to prepare you for your grand entrance. We'll hook you up with Winston in one or two days, if he even agrees to do it." Tristan pulled away to look at her straight in the eye, "Are you ready to take back what is rightfully yours?"

"Yes!" Maya said gleefully.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

Maya was woken up by the sound of Tristan banging on her door. She groaned in exsastion, then made her way up out of bed and towards the door. When she opened it, she was met with the over exited face of Tristan.

"What do you want?" Maya said in a sassy tone before letting him in.

"Don't you remember MayaMat? Yesterday I said I was going to give you a makeover at exactly 8:00." Tristan said, trying to jog her memory.

Maya went to the night stand and checked her phone. It was exactly 8:00 like he said. She tossed her phone on her bed, then layed back down.

"But its so early!" Maya groaned again while covering her face with her hands. "Can't you come back later when I'm not a sleepy mess?"

Tristan scowled then sat down on her bed. "Nope. You promised you would agree to do this."

"Ya, I realize that I did that. I did not think I would have to wake up this early to have a makeover." Maya said.

"Oh come on! It's not _that _early! You wake up earlier than this for school."

"Yes, but this is summer vacation. I don't get up this early. The earliest I get up is 9:15. This is outrageous." Maya complained.

"Geez! I did not prepare all night for this so you could turn me down." Tristan said, gestering to his make up bag and outfit. "Now, do you want to make Miles jealous, or nah?"

Maya sat up, "Yes, I do."

Tristan smiled, "Then let's get started."

Tristan brought Maya over to her desk area and sat her down in the spinny chair. He placed his make up bag on the desk and grabbed the hairbrush to start combing her wild hair. Tristan had decided to curl Maya's hair extra tight so it showcase's her rack.

The only problem was that Maya didn't have a rack to show off. Tristan easily fixed the issue by simply making her wear a push up bra.

For make up, Tristan acquired smokey eye shadow to compliment her light blue eyes and give her black eyeliner to go with it. He applied dark pink lip gloss to make her lips stand out. To top it off, he removed her glasses and put in contacts.

Now it was on to the wardrobe. Maya was very picky about the clothes choice Tristan had in store for her. It was a tight fit, extra short black leather skirt that was literally three inches below her waist. The top was a crop top that was cut to reveal her full stomach and belly button. It was red and it was a tight squeeze for Maya.

"Ok. You can get up now so I can put on the finishing touches." Tristan said.

She slowly got up and turned to Tristan. He handed her a black leather jacket for her to slide over her arms. Just like her top, the jacket was also cropped. It was almost even with the top, but only a little bit longer. He also handed her red heels to go with it. Maya carefully slid them into place on her feet and was surprised at how tall she instantly became.

Maya turned around and stood in front of the full length mirror. The first thing that popped into her head was bad girl. She had an entire bad girl look to her and she loved it.

"So, what do you think?" Tristan asked from behind her.

Maya smiled, "I love it! It makes me feel so rebellious and cool."

"Great because that was exactly the vibe I was going for. Miles will be all over you I guarantee it." Tristan smirked.

Maya turned around to face him, "So, are you totally ok with me going after Miles?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Totes! Why would I be doing this if I wasn't happy with it? Plus I want to see you crush Zoe just like she did when she stole Miles."

"How long before we need to go to class and show up Miles?" Maya asked.

"Well, it is 10:10 right now, so I would say we need to leave now."

Her eyes widened, "Tris! Did you purposely make us late?" He nodded, "Why?"

"I said I was gonna make it a grand entrance, so I decided to get you to class a couple minutes late. Everyone'a eyes will be on you, especially Miles." Tristan said.

Maya groaned, "I can't afford to be late! My mom is going to kill me when I get back!"

"Oh come on, MayaMat! Let's just get going." Tristan said.

She sighed, "Fine! Let's get this over with." And with that, they left for class.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

When Maya and Tristan were outside the classroom, Maya took a deep breathe. She was about to do something she never thought she had he guts to do. Maya felt crazy for going through all this trouble just to win over some guy she barley got to know. But it was Miles and Maya knew inside he was worth it.

Tristan looked down to Maya, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Maya replied before opening the door to her classroom.

The first thing that she sees is everyone looking straight forward at the teacher. In the next moment, all of their heads whipped around and found a nervous Maya.

She scanned the classroom and instantly locked eyes with the person she was dreading yet wanting to see: Miles. He smirked when he gazed at her entire outfit, taking in the glamour of it all. Maya blushed incredibly.

Of course he was sitting by Zoe and all the while they were caught in each other's gaze, Zoe was glaring at Maya from head to toe.

"Who's the new slut in town?" Zoe commented.

This took Maya by surprise. Not once did she think she was doing this to be looked at as a slut. She looked down from Miles' gaze and found her seat in the back of the class as usual.

Madame Jean-Aux piped in, "That is very rude language that I will not except in my class. Apologize this instant!"

Maya was now fully embarrassed. She did not want a teacher saving her ass when she could take care of it herself.

"No, it's alright Madame. Zoe is fine calling me a slut. I mean, two of the same people think alike, right Zoe?" Maya said, trying to keep her cool.

"Sure. But I'm not a slut like you. I don't dress to impress." Zoe stated.

Maya scoffed, "So that's why you wear your stripper heels and tight dresses? To act casual? Please! You are the least casual person I have ever met. Cut the crap Zoe. We all know you are a fake."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "How can you call me a fake when your dressed like that? It's like your begging for attention."

"Really? Because I could have sworn your boyfriend telling me the same thing." Maya snapped.

Miles was caught off guard at the mention of his name.

Zoe turned from Maya to Miles, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Miles looked to the both of them, "Don't bring me into this. It's your cat fight, not mine."

Maya groaned, "It means that he literally called you a beggar. A person that seeks attention from others and wants everything and everyone to themselves."

Madame Jean-Aux interrupted the two's argument, "Enough! I want the both of you to exit my classroom and talk over your problems outside." She pointed to the door.

Maya and Zoe got out of their seats and headed toward the door. Before Maya left, Tristan touched her arm and wished her good luck. All she did was roll her eyes and leave.

The instant Maya shut the door to the classroom, Zoe was off her rocket. "What are you doing, Maya? This is not you. You would never dress like this, so what's up?"

"Are you concerned for me? Cause it sounds like you actually are starting to care a little." Maya commented.

Zoe scoffed, "Like I would worry about you! I am just confused to why you are dressed like this. Are you trying to impress someone so they'll sleep with you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no! I am not trying to get with someone. All I am trying to do is make a certain someone notice me."

Zoe instantly became curious, "Really? Who is it?"

"Like I would tell you. You'd probably go up to the guy and tell him yourself."

Zoe put her hand to her chest in a dramatic effect to make her look hurt. "I would never!"

Maya raised her eyebrows, " Oh really? You wouldn't hop on the chance to totally embarrass me?"

"Of course not! I would tell it to the entire class." Zoe said, smiling.

Maya scoffed, "What a nice person you are."

"Oh, come on! Im not that bad." Zoe insisted.

"Yes, you actually are that bad." Maya said matter of factly. "Why don't you like me anyway? What have I ever done to you?"

Zoe glared at Maya for no good reason. "It's not what you have done, it's what you're going to do."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "What am I going to do to make you hate me?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know."

Maya frowned, "I really don't know!"

Zoe crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You are a potential threat to steal Miles away from me."

That hit Maya like a ton of bricks. She felt so stupid not knowing that Zoe is raging jealous of the fact that Maya has the power to take Miles for her own.

Maya was silent, which gave Zoe the opportunity to speak. "That's why you dressed up all slutty isn't it? You were planning on taking Miles from me all a long and you decided once we are a couple to swoop in and make your kill."

"Zoe, no! That's not it at all. I was never into Miles in the first place. I just now realized I have feelings for him and they are very strong. I don't want to give up on them just because you are with him. I am going to fight for Miles."

Zoe laughed, "That was very heart warming, but you won't be getting Miles that easily because I will be watching you like a hawk."

"Ok then. I guess it's a game to see who can steal Miles' heart first." Maya said.

"I guess it is. Lucky for me, I have a head start." Zoe said before opening the door and entering the classroom.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Maya mumbled to herself before entering herself.

She went to the back of the class where Tristan was waiting impatiently. She took her seat and faced forward, completely ignoring his curious face.

"Well." Tristan started, "What happened?"

"Shh! I don't want to get in even more trouble." Maya whispered, still looking forward.

"Ok then." He said, then turned to face the teacher.

Maya looked across the class to find a pair of brilliant green eyes staring her down. He was so far away, Maya couldn't tell what emotion was spread on his face. He was concentrated on her face for if he lingered anywhere below her neck, he would go insane.

Maya decided to give him a show. She flicked her hair back which left an open view of her chest. She also stripped her jacket from her arms to reveal her stomach. It even gave a better view of her rack.

Maya looked at Miles with seducing eyes that made him gulp with hunger. She then, took a piece of her blonde hair and started twirling it around her finger. Miles watched every movement she made with lust.

Maya took the piece of hair and opened her mouth slowly. She put the hair into her mouth and shut her mouth closed. Miles thought of all the nasty things he could do to her at that moment. Maya was very disgusted by the hair, but Miles found it incredibly sexy.

But she didn't want to give away all her moves now, so she stopped her seducing. She pulled out her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She picked up her jacket again and put it on. She turned back to a confused Miles and smirked at him. He was completely annoyed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

After class was over, Miles came up to Maya with fury in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Miles demanded.

Maya couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the situation at hand.

Maya finally got it together and said, "Sorry, it's just I'm usually the one to use the phrase 'what the hell was that'. It's now the other way around."

"Are you serious? You're never late to class and you don't call people out in front of the entire class." Miles scoffed.

"How would you know what I would and would not do? You're too busy paying attention to Zoe that you don't have time to notice me."

"Is that what you're doing? You're trying to get people to notice you? I thought you hated people who seeked attention." Miles spat.

Maya quickly shook her head, "No, I'm not trying to seek attention. I am only doing this to try and impress a guy I like."

In an instant, Miles' face softened and lite up at the same time. "Really? Who is it? I bet I could hook you up with whoever it is."

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a secret." Maya said.

Miles frowned, "Let me guess. Does this guy have sexy brown hair, incredible green eyes, and a captivating smirk?" He said, obviously describing himself.

Maya thought for a moment. This could be the time to tell him her true feelings about him or keep it a secret. She chose the latter. "Nope. He doesn't look a bit like that."

Miles was now a bit confused, "If you don't like me, then why we're you seducing me?"

Maya couldn't help but blush furiously. She didn't know exactly what to say, but she went with the first thing that popped in her mind. "Tristan dared me."

"Why?"

Maya inwardly face palmed herself, "Um, because he wanted me to put his masterpiece to good use." She said, presenting her outfit to him. "Duh."

That was when Miles took a step forward, trapping Maya against the wall. Maya's back was pressed on the cold wall while Miles' hands were pinned beside her head. She didn't know what drove Miles to do this, but she didn't want him to stop.

He ran his fingers along her cheeks and around her face. When he got to the bridge of her hair line, he said, "Come on Maya. We both know that Tristan didn't dare you to seduce me. You did it all on your lonesome."

Miles brushed his hands into her hair. He twisted his fingers in and out of her curls, making her hair a mess. He leaned down and came close to her ear. His breath fanned her face.

"Admit it. You like me." Miles said in a seductive tone.

Maya didn't know how to reply. All she did was stay silent. Her silence annoyed Miles, which caused him to take a strand of her hair and bite it himself. This utterly disgusted Maya but for some strange reason, Miles liked to play with hair.

All of the sudden, the two heard the voice of Zoe, coming down the hall. Miles instantly let go, remembering he already had a girlfriend.

Zoe turned the corner and found Miles and Maya together. This angered Zoe. "Miles, I am so glad I found you! Come, we need to go. You promised you'd take me out to lunch, remember?"

Miles moved away from Maya and walked toward Zoe. "I am a man of my word." Zoe smiled, then walked out of the hall. Miles followed, but before he exited, he turned toward Maya and said, "See you around Maya?"

Maya replied with a wave.

Maya knew she already had Miles wrapped around her little finger.

Or was it the other way around?


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**

The first thing that pops into Maya's head when she woke up was 'what did I get myself into'. She wanted Miles, she really did, but was everything she is going through worth it? Yesterday she was so sure stealing Miles away from Zoe was a brilliant idea. Now, Maya had the heebie geebies about both Zoe and Miles.

If Maya were to steal Miles, Zoe will be trying to make her life a living hell. Though, if she were to give up on Miles, Zoe would still be making her life miserable by sucking face with Miles in every nook and cranny of the school.

Maya was stuck.

Thanks to Tristan's early morning wake up alarm yesterday, Maya finally had the opportunity to sleep in. Tristan had already dropped off her clothes last night so all she had to do was change and fix her hair and makeup.

Maya shuffled out of bed and made her way to her outfit that was hanging up on the door handle to her bathroom. She quickly slipped it on and took a look at herself in the mirror.

The outfit was dark, rhinestoned short shorts that made her butt very noticeable. The top was an over the shoulder black top that was loose fitting. She put on black pumps to go with it as well as a dark beanie. For makeup, she did a light touch up of her smokey eyeshadow from the day before.

She was now ready.

After Maya closed the door to her dorm behind her, she began her journey to class. Her path consisted of sharp turns, hazardous bumps, and the dangerous mated species known as Miles and Zoe.

Maya inwardly groaned. She just couldn't stop running into them. Wherever she went they seemed to follow.

Of course they were snuggling close to each other, Zoe clutching his arm for dear life while Miles pressed his body into hers. Nothing unusual. Same as always. But, as Maya took a glance in their direction, her eyes captured Miles'. His facial expression showed blank though his eyes screamed for help.

Maya smirked seeing that he was so uncomfortable with his own girlfriend. Miles desperately wanted Maya to save him and she knew what he wanted. She was not going to let him have his get away though for she turned on her heels and walked away to class.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Maya was chatting with Tristan in the back of the class when Madame Jean-Aux announced a new assignment that would be going on for the next couple of days. It was a project that was for 2 people and consisted of creating a contraption that was used in the past to stop petty crimes and was a source of punishment.

Maya's face enlightened at the sound of that. This project could give her the opportunity to work with Miles and embarrass him in front of the class.

She turned her head to see Miles staring right at her. Maya read his eyes and mouthed 'partner'. He nodded. She smirked.

Just as class was ending, Maya saw the reaction on Zoe's face when she asked Miles to be her partner. At the sound of Maya's name Zoe let out a giant huff and scurried off.

Maya hung back at her seat and waited for Miles to approach her. He casually walked up to her while searching every inch of her body. He smirked when his eyes reached hers.

"Another sexy outfit? Am I a lucky man."

Maya laughed, "It's not even for you, it's for someone else." She lied.

Miles pointed his chin up in speculation, "Ah yes. The mystery man. Will you ever tell me who he is?"

"Nope, but I think you know him."

Miles raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her, "Really, can you describe him for me?"

Maya didn't have to think twice, "Well, he's nerdy and sweet. Has good manners, really awesome hair, and has a decently good height."

"It sounds like your describing Harry Styles, am I wrong?"

She laughed, "Harry is not nerdy, he's sexy! Of course it's not him!"

"Then who is it?" Miles pressed.

Maya shook her head, "It doesn't matter. It's a silly little crush. You don't need to know."

"If it was so silly as you say, then why dress for him?"

Maya groaned, "Can't you leave the topic alone and start our project?"

"Not until you tell me who you like." Miles demanded.

"Why do you even care?!" She yelled.

"Because I," Miles started but soon gave up on finishing. He shook his head.

Maya stared at him confused, "What?"

Miles pressed his hand to his forehead and ran it down his face. "Nothing, it's just a silly little crush." He said, walking out the door.

Maya followed suit. She caught up with his pace and said, "On me?"

Miles continued walking, not looking down at her. "Whatever, just forget about it."

"I can't forget about it." Maya said.

He stopped abruptly. Miles turned to face Maya and looked her in the eyes. "Why not?"

She let out a deep breath, "Because I have a crush on you too."

That was when Miles leaned down and captured his lips to Maya's. She was stunned at first, but was brought back to reality when she felt Miles' hands grasp her hips and his lips smashing against hers.

Maya knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. She replied to him by deepening the kiss, crashing her lips harder on his. She grabbed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair which caused Miles to let out a moan.

Maya didn't realize she was backing up until her back hit the wall behind her. Miles pressed himself closer to Maya, their bodies touching and rubbing against one another. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly obliged by opening her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in.

It was now the battle for dominance. Maya's tongue found Miles' tongue and they started mixing together, trying to get the other out. In the end, Miles won and took full control of her mouth.

They continued their heated make out session while Miles' hands decided to roam Maya's body. They started up her sides, then went down to her waist. His hands stopped at her thighs and after squeezing them, he went to her butt. Once there he grasped it in his hands and squeezed it. Maya let out an involuntary moan against Miles' lips. He smirked and broke away from the kiss.

His lips traveled down her neck, leaving bite marks in his trail. Each bite he took out of her, Maya let out a whimper. Miles found that an excellent reward. He got to her sensetive spot at the spot between her shoulder and neck and began doing his work. He first sucked on it, but then started to lightly nibble.

All the while Maya was digging her nails into Miles' neck, which caused him to moan every now and again at the feel of her nails. He was still working on her neck. He went to small nibbling to major biting. Maya let out a moan when Miles hit her spot just right.

Maya lifted her legs and wrapped them around Miles' waist. He grabbed her thigh's to hold her in place.

Maya couldn't help but play with Miles a bit. She started to move her hips into Miles several times. This caused him to let out a series of moans before ramming her against the wall harder.

Miles went back up to her lips and started to kiss her harder and more furiouser than before. Their bodies were pressed as close to each other as possible.

His hands left her legs and started up her sides and under her shirt. He began his way to Maya's breast and found them. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began squeezing them and with each time, Maya would let out a loud moan.

All of the sudden, something dawned on Maya. She just gave away her crush to Miles. He now knows that she did dress for him. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. Although it was working, Maya couldn't get Miles so easily. Besides, he has a girlfriend. She can't be with him as long as Zoe's around. She will have to wait until they break up.

Maya suddenly pulled away from Miles and dropped her legs to the ground. She pulled her shirt down and straightened her hair out.

Miles wore a confused expression when he asked, "Why did you stop? I thought you liked me."

Maya's eyes bore into his, "First, you can't have me. Second, it's just a silly little crush."

As Maya began to walk away, Miles grabbed her arm to stop her. "This is about Zoe, isn't it?"

She bit her lip, "Not entirely. There's someone else I like more than you. I'm sorry."

She began her escape again, but he stopped her once more. "I thought I was the mystery man you liked?"

"I told you. It's just a silly little crush."

"I don't believe that." Miles replied quickly. "You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you were not head over heels for me. Just admit that you like me."

"No! I'm not going to admit something that's not true! Just leave me alone." Maya said, struggling to release his grip on her.

"Fine." He said, letting go of Maya. Hurt clearly was stained in his eyes. "You can deny your feelings for me but know this. Deep down inside of you, you truly like me. You just haven't figured it out yet." And with that he left.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

After the make out session/argument with Miles, Maya was lying on her bed in her dorm room. She was so frustrated not only with Miles but with herself. She pushed him away when she could have accepted him. Why oh why did she do that?!

Maya was reading an online article about crime and punishment. She doubted Miles was doing any of the work on the project so Maya went ahead and found information about the gilatean. They would have to write a report about it and create a visual of it. This was going to be a lot for Maya to handle.

Just as she was at the last paragraph of her article, her phone went off. It was Tristan. She picked it up and was greeted with the sound of Tristan's voice.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi." She said softly.

Tristan caught onto her quietness, "Why so glum sista?"

"Nothing. Its just that Miles is making me so mad!" Maya confessed.

Tristan sighed, "What did he do this time?"

She groaned, "He keeps on insisting that I am in love with him."

"Isn't that true?"

"Yes, but he can't know that."

"What did you say?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I kinda told him I had a silly crush on him. But right after our make out session I told him I liked someone else." Maya said.

Tristan was silent for a moment, probably trying to process everything. "You had a MAKE OUT session with MILES?!"

"Yes yes, but there was nothing to it. No emotions at all."

"Does he know that?"

"I think so. I made it very clear that I had strong feelings for someone else." Maya commented.

"I think it's time for the second part to our plan." Tristan said.

"Really now?"

"Yes. It's time for part two: make Miles jealous."

**A.N. -**

**Hello fellow readers. This is my first authors note! I wanted to thank all of the people who have been reading Slowly Falling and to all of you who have been commenting. All comments push me to write more. Without it, this story might have been dead a long time ago, so thanks. **

**Anyway, I have a question to ask. Should I include ZIG in the story. If so, should he be the love interest instead of Winston? Please comment and let me know so I can add what needed. **

**Thanks and happy reading! :)**


	9. Day 9

**Day 9**

There came a knock on Maya's door early in the morning. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. There goes her plan to sleep in.

Maya shuffled her way out of bed, stripping one cover off of her bare body at a time. She went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. Yes, she liked to sleep in her underwear, so what? Usually she doesn't mind to put on shorts when Tristan comes over, but this time he was bringing Maya's new 'love interest'. Although, Maya already new that it was Winston.

She scurried to the door and gently opened it. Maya was welcomed with the smiling face of Tristan and a some what familiar face. She scrunched her eyebrows and searched the guys fatigue. He was wearing all black. A black tank top, dark jeans, and even had the matching black hair to go with it.

A smile appeared on Maya's face. She jumped into the guys arms and hugged him. He replied by squeezing her back.

"Zig!" Maya screeched.

Zig released Maya and set her down. They both stared at each other in disbelief.

Maya popped the silence bubble, "How did you get here? I thought you stayed back home."

"I may have snuck onto the bus and came to Paris illegally. But hey, it was worth it." Zig stated.

Maya playfully hit his arm, "I can't believe you! Why haven't you've been showing up to class?"

Zig scoffed, "Do you really think I want to show up to some boring lecture? Please. I have other things I would much rather do."

"Like what?"

"For starters, exploring the city. I'll probably never be able to return here in my life time." He said.

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Really? I thought you'd be smuggling pot or something."

Zig grinned, "You know me too well."

Beside Zig, Tristan let out a fake cough making the two acknowledge his presence.

Tristan gestured to the door, "Enough chit chat. Shouldn't we discuss the plan?"

"Right." Maya said, entering her dorm. "Follow me."

The boys entered as well. Maya sat down on her bed and motioned for them to sit too. Once everyone was situated, Tristan began to go over the plan.

"Ok, first things first. Maya, you are to 'go out' with Zig. Zig, you are to pretend to have an interest in Maya."

"I don't have to pretend." Zig added which caused Maya to blush.

"We're just friends Zig. We promised we wouldn't go any further than that a long time ago." Maya stated.

Tristan butted in, "Ok you two. We don't have to go over what happened in the past. Focus on the future."

Maya sighed, "You're right. Besides, I like Miles now anyway."

Zig clenched his jaw and shifted in his position. He was clearly uncomfortable with the fact that Maya had moved on from him. But he and Maya were in the past, now they were friends; pretty close at that.

"So, why am I doing this?" Zig asked.

"Well, you are going to help Maya make Miles jealous by becoming her fake boyfriend. You two will have to do some intimate things in front of him, but behind scenes, you can go back to being friends." Tristan said.

Zig rolled his eyes, "And why would I do that? I don't want to be apart of some crazy scheme that's helping Maya in getting another man."

"Why wouldn't you do it? You and Maya are just friends, nothing more." Tristan insisted.

"What if I don't want to be just friends." Zig started to lurk next to Maya, inching closer to her. "Come on Maya. You can be with me. You don't have to work hard to get me because I am right here and ready for you." He took her hands in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I know this is maybe like the millionth time I am going to ask you, but Maya, please go out with me."

Maya inhaled sharply. She turned her head from him and took her hands away from Zig. Maya couldn't believe what he was saying. She was in love with Miles, not Zig. There was no way Maya would ever feel a romantic connection between her and Zig.

"Zig, I told you, I don't have feelings for you in that way." She said in almost a whisper.

Zig sighed, "Whatever. I guess you fall for the strangers. Isn't that what you always do?"

"Zig!" Maya screeched offended.

"Alright, split it up! You two can never work together! Why don't we just find Winston, Maya. Clearly you can't show any loving emotions towards Zig." Tristan popped up all of the sudden.

Maya nodded, "I agree." Both Tristan and her stood up.

Zig pressed his thumb and index finger to his temple before standing up as well.

"Look Maya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you with all of this. I'll agree to be apart of your plan and promise to not make you feel uncomfortable. I was just pissed off that you chose Miles, a complete stranger you barley know, over me." Zig apologized.

Maya and Tristan exchanged looks before giving Zig a silent nod.

"Fine." Maya started. "You can be part of our plan, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Done." He said eagerly.

"Now that we are all on the same page, you need to get dressed." Tristan said to Maya.

"Yep. Now both of you out!" She said pointing to the door.

Tristan gaped, "What about me? I need to make your hair fantastic and give you an extreme makeover."

"Nope. I'm dressing for me now, not Miles."

"What? Why?"

"Now that I have the so called guy I was trying to impress, I don't need to dress for him anymore." Maya stated proudly.

"Well do what you need to do. I'll be waiting outside for you." Zig said as he made his leave.

"You too." Maya said, shooing Tristan out the door.

After that was taken care of Maya went to her closet. She pulled out a pink crop top and black jeans. She didn't do anything fancy with her hair, just let it wave down her back in tight curls. She put on black converse and her regular glasses to top it off.

Maya felt like herself again. The whole transformation for Miles really changed the way Maya acted and dressed. Now she was back to her usual self.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Maya entered the class with Zig's arm wrapped around her protectively. There was no doubt that many whispers were passed along through the classroom. People were very suspicious to Zig and how he was at Maya's side. Especially Miles.

Maya took a seat in the middle of the classroom for a change where Miles has a clear visual of the 'couple'. She linked her arm around Zig's and nestled close to him. She took a glance at Miles who was furiously glaring at them. Something was written across his face that Maya instantly placed as jealously. The plan was working great.

What Maya did notice was that Zoe wasn't sitting next to Miles. In fact, she wasn't even in class.

Maya was snapped out of her trance by Zig. "So, who's this knight in shining armor of yours?"

"You mean Miles. He is over there." She said moving her head toward his direction.

Miles' jaw tightened when he locked eyes with Zig. They both exchanged death glares at each other but Miles' stare was a lot more intense. It seemed that he wanted to punch Zig to a pulp.

Maya shook Zig's arm and he casually removed his glare from Miles. She made sure Miles was watching when she pulled Zig into a kiss. She grabbed the back of his neck while he grasped her shoulders.

Zig didn't try to deepen the kiss but was still putting on a good show for Miles. His hands were wandering Maya's body, roaming every inch. Maya could sense Miles becoming uncomfortable.

After a while Maya slowly pulled away and began writing down notes for class. Eventually Miles stopped staring and payed attention to the lecture as well. As for Zig, Maya was surprised he didn't fall asleep half way through.

Class ended sooner than excepted. Instead of ignoring Maya, Miles had decided to be the bigger man and talk to her.

As he approached them, Maya latched onto Zig's arm again. She smiled when Miles was in front of her.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"We have a project to do, remember?" Miles said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeah." She turned around to face Zig. "I'll call you later, k?"

"Sure." He said before swooping down to connect his lips to Maya's. It was short but Miles felt like it lasted a life time.

Maya started to walk away and Miles followed her. They were silent for a while until Miles broke it.

"I thought you said the guy you liked was nerdy, not like that."

"Really? I thought I mentioned he was extremely handsome and very badass." Maya replied.

Miles scoffed, "You said nothing of the sort."

The silent overlapped them again until they reached Miles' room. He opened the door for her and they both walked in.

Maya took a seat on Tristan's bed as Miles sat across from her.

Maya crossed her legs and stared at him from a far. "So, the project. What have you done so far?"

"Not too much. I just went online and found a model of the galateen. There was surprisingly a few stores that had it in stock but for a very expensive price. Although it's nothing I can't afford." Miles said.

"I thought we were supposed to make our own."

"Why do the work when you don't have to do the work?" Miles tempted.

Maya shook her head, "You are a very confusing person."

"So are you." Miles started. "Do you want to tell me what'a going on with you and that hypocrite?"

She glared at him, "Zig is not a hypocrite. He is my boyfriend."

Miles' eyes showed layers of pain at the word boyfriend. He took a deep breath and said, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes. And we are very happy together." Maya stated.

Miles stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Maya. When he got his thoughts together, he stopped and faced her.

"So your telling me that this Zig was the guy you liked. Not me."

"Yes, that is correct."

"But I have never even seen him to show up to class before." He said.

"Why does it matter? Is someone jealous?" Maya smirked.

Miles shook his head then sat down next to Maya. "No. It just dazzles me how you can see something in that guy. What's wrong with me?"

Maya turned her head to face Miles. "I see plenty of great qualities in Zig, some that I don't even see in you. Nothing is wrong with you, Miles. I just decided to choose Zig. End of story."

"Why not me?" Miles began, inching closer to Maya. "I can make you feel a hundred times more special than what he makes you feel." Miles took his hand and placed it gently on Maya's cheek. "Just let me show you."

Miles moved his face into Maya's. Their lips were extremely close, so close that his breath was fanning her face. Maya wanted more than anything to feel his lips on hers again. She wanted him to make all of the cares in the world wash away in one simple gesture. Maya needed Miles.

But she couldn't.

Not when the plan was still in motion.

Maya regretfully pulled away and removed Miles' hand from her cheek. There was hurt in his eyes again as he turned away from Maya.

"I can't." Maya said sadly.

Miles looked down to the floor. "Why not?"

"You already know. We are both taken."

He inhaled sharply at that. "Let's just work on our project. Forget what happened."

"Ok then. I did some research last night and typed the first three pages of the report. Given it is a five page report, we still have a lot of work to be done." Maya said while shuffling through her bag. She searched until she came to the conclusion that she had left the report back at her dorm.

She cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"I left my report back in my dorm." She said. Maya stood up and scurried to the door. "I'm going to go get it. Stay here." She left quickly.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

When Maya got to her dorm the first thing she found wrong was that the door was half way open. She could've sworn she closed the door when she left.

Maya pushed the door forward to reveal her dark room. She flicked on the light switch and was instantly greeted by a horror movie. At least that's what her room looked like.

Maya's entire room was a disaster. Her mattress was flipped over, her desk top was on the floor with her laptop upside down, and her clothes from her closet was strewn everywhere. Not to mention the trash that was piling up in every corner.

Who would do this to Maya? It had to be someone that absolutely despised her and would do anything to annoy her. This person had to have a motive to do what they did to her room. And Maya had a pretty decent idea of who it was: Zoe.

Maya stormed out of the dorm and went to confront Zoe. She would have to reschedule with Miles so she could deal with Zoe and her mess of a room.

Since she didn't have his number in her phone she decided to text Tristan to tell him for her. He replied with an ok.

Right after she sent the text she spotted Zoe sitting in the lounge. Maya strutted over to her with a stern expression written all over her face. When Zoe saw Maya a smirk formed on her lips.

"Why hello Maya. What brings you to find me here today?"

Maya scowled at her, "Don't play dumb with me. You know why I'm here."

Zoe tapped her finger to her chin, "Hmmmm. Does this have anything to do with a disastrous room of yours?"

Maya placed her hands on her hips, "No dur. Why would you trash my room?"

Zoe stood up, "Like you don't know."

"What? I seriously don't know."

Zoe walked to the exit but before leaving she turned around to face Maya. There were light tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Miles dumped me ... for you." And with that, she left.

**A.N:**

**Hello fellow readers. I know you have been waiting a long time for this chapter, so sorry it took so long. I was having trouble brainstorming. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I will try to update ASAP but it's really hard for me to come up with things right on the spot. **

**BTW, have you guys seen the new episode of Degrassi? It gave me major butterflies seeing Miles and Maya together!**

**Question: Should Zig and Miles get into a fight about Maya?**

**Thanks and be sure to Comment/Fave/Follow**


	10. Day 10

**Day 10**

Maya was sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom. Last night Maya spent her time cleaning her dorm room from head to toe thanks to Zoe's angry rampage to destroy her all because Miles broke up with Zoe. Maya still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Miles actually wanted her instead of Zoe. She was so sure that he didn't have strong feelings for her. She thought all of his feelings was for Zoe, that's why Maya went to all of the trouble to get him to notice her and ignore his feelings for Zoe.

Maya guessed she was wrong.

If Miles didn't have feelings for Maya, then why did he decide to break up with Zoe? Not only did he break up with her, he broke up with her for Maya. Every time Maya thought about that, she couldn't help but smile.

But at the same time, Maya found a frown creep up on her face. She was faced with the fact that she was still 'dating' Zig in Miles' eyes. If she dumped Zig the day after they started 'dating', it would become very suspicious to Miles.

She needed to call for back up. Unfortunatley there was no hotline for boy trouble, so Maya dialed the next best thing: Tristan.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hey. What's up?"

"Help me!" Maya blurted.

"Whoah. What's got your panties in a twist?" He jokingly replied.

She groaned, "Not the time for jokes Tris. I have a serious crisis on my hands."

"Let me guess. Does this have to do with Miles?"

"None other."

"I knew it! A lot of your problems lately revolve around him, you know."

Maya frowned. It was true. Miles was causing her a lot of stress. "Ya, ya! I know. But this problem consists of Zoe also."

Maya heard Tristan gasp from the other side of the phone. "OMG. What did she do?"

She let out a small laugh, "You can't even imagine. Its a long story."

"Then start from the beginning."

And so she did. Maya gave all of the details to Tristan. It started with Maya finding her room a mess to confronting Zoe. When she told him that Zoe said Miles dumped her, Tristan wasn't the least surprised.

"Of course Miles would dump that diva for you. You're like a million times better than she'll ever be!"

Maya smiled, "You really think that?"

"I don't think, I know. And I know that Miles had always had the hots for you, not Zoe." Tristan said.

"And how do you know that Know it All?" She asked.

"I have a theory-"

Maya interupted, "Alas you do not know. You are guessing."

He sighed, "Just let me finish."

She decided to give in, "Ok. What is this 'theory' of yours?"

"My theory is that Miles was going out with Zoe to make you jelous. Practicaly the same thing you are doing to him now, he did to you before."

Maya was uterly confused. "Why didn't he just ask me out like a person with a brain would do?"

"And why did you try to seduce Miles when he was off the market?" Tristan pressed.

"Those are two completley different things. I was trying to get Miles away from Zoe. Plus it was your plan to make me be all sexy around him."

"True. You caught me on that."

Maya needed to change the subject. "Anyway, what am I going to do with Zig now that I can date Miles."

Tristan didn't miss a beat, "Continue dating him. Keep Miles wanting something he can't have. Eventualy the pieces of the puzzle will fall into place."

"Ok. Thanks Tris. I'm trusting you on this." She said.

"Don't worry MayaMat. I've got you're back 100%."

"As do I. See you in class."

Just as she was about to hang up, Tristan piped up. "Maybe you shouldn't go to class."

Maya brought the phone back up to her ear. "Why not. There's no reason to miss it."

"You said you trusted me, right? Then trust me on this. Don't come to class." Tristan encouraged.

"What. Do you have some kind of super secret plan up your sleeve?"

"Indeed I do. Promise not to show up to class?"

She sighed, "I promise."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maya looked to her bedside clock. Class was most likely over which meant she had officially skipped. Maya was sure her mom would not be happy with her.

She was laying on her bed in her work out shorts and tank top. Maya had agreed to call today a lazy day. Whatever Tristan was planning, she was hoping it was a plan that involved indoors.

A half hour passed and Maya was getting very weary about trusting Tristan. She was having doubts, no doubt.

At last, there came a knock on her door. The door opened and the first thing that came into Maya's vision was a T.V. Her eyes widened. A T.V.? She had to rub her eyes to realize that it was a 50' T.V. and was moving further into her room. First there was a giant T.V. that came out of no where and now it was moving?

Maya thought she was halucinating until a tall man appeared behind the T.V. Of course it wasn't moving by itself, Maya thought.

It turned out, the man was Miles. Miles was shoving the T.V. deeper into the dorm and pushed it up against a wall that had an outlet. He then took out the correct cords to hook the T.V. and plugged them into the outlet to the back of the T.V.

The whole time Miles didn't acknowledge Maya once. Therefore she had to break the silence herself.

"Umm, what do you think your doing? Why in the world did you bring a T.V. in here?"

Without looking away from his work, Miles said, "Tristan said you were feeling down, so I came to cheer you up. And the T.V. is for a super fun movie marathon."

Maya sat on the edge of her bed, inspecting his every move. "I have a boyfriend to cheer me up instead of you. Why did you really come?"

"Is it wrong for a friend to worry about another friends state of being?"

"No." She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, why couldn't you have just watched movies on my laptop than bringing that big honkin' thing over?"

Miles finished plugging in all of the wires and stood up triumphantly. "Where's the fun in watching them on a tiny screen when you can watch it on a giant screen like this one?"

"You've got a point." Maya admitted.

Miles sat down on the bed next to Maya and pulled out a boat load of movies out of his bag. She gaped at how many there were. 15 maybe 20 movies sat on his lap.

" I didn't know what movies you liked, so I just grabbed the ones that looked girly enough for you."

Maya laughed, "Ya, some of them look too girly." She held up a video case of My Little Pony. "Really? This is for 5 year olds, not 15 years old."

"Sorry. But hey, I brought some cool ones. You like Twilight, right?" Miles asked.

"Sure, like two years ago. What else did you bring?"

Miles layed each movie out on the bed. They ranged from Nicholas Sparks with The Last Song and The Notebook to The Hunger Games and Harry Potter. In the end, Maya decided to go with Safe Haven claiming that Julianne Hough and Josh Dummel would make the best couple.

Miles only agreed due to the parshal action in the beginning and end. He entered the disc into the dvd player and pushed play. Before he plopped down next to Maya at the head rest, he grabbed the already popped popcorn out of his bag.

Miles gradually sat next to Maya with a pillow cushioning his back, same with Maya. He placed the popcorn between them and she casually took a handful.

Then, the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, all of the sudden, Maya said, "Thanks for this, by the way. It means a lot to me."

Miles turned to face her, "No problem."

They continued watching the movie for a while, until Miles spoke up again. "You never told me why you skipped class today."

"You never asked." Maya replied smoothly, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well, now I'm asking. Why didn't you show up to class?"

Maya sighed, "I was tired."

He let out a chuckle, "That's it? You were tired?"

"Yes. All day yesterday and this morning I was busy." She stated.

"Busy? Doing what?"

Maya closed her eyes as she spoke, "Cleaning up the mess Zoe made to my room."

Her eyes were still shut as she waited for his response. Miles was silent for a couple of moments. "Did she say anything about us?"

"She mentioned some things consisting of you two breaking up." Maya said, opening her eyes to see Miles' contorted face.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. She said the reason you broke up with her was too go out with me." Maya and Miles stared intently at each other.

Miles sighed, "I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean for her to get jelous and trash your dorm. You should have came knocking at my door and told me about this. I would have gladly cleaned your room for you. That way you wouldn't have had to miss class and would still be energized."

"Its ok, really. It was worth it." She gave him a weak smile.

Miles leaned closer, "Are you saying you wanted Zoe and I to break up?" When he got no reply from Maya, he said, "I knew you always liked me. Finally you came to your senses."

"Fine. I do like you, a lot. But I'm with Zig now. We just got together."

"So what. You can dump him. He's a big boy, he can take rejection." Miles insisted.

Maya let out a puff of breath that fanned over Miles' face. "I know. Its just that we literally got together yesterday. Its way too soon to end a relationship."

Miles laughed quietly, "Zoe and I barley had a relationship. Might as well end it now before things get out of hand later on. We don't want another Zoe showdown, now would we?"

"No, I guess you're right. I'll try my best and break up with Zig." Although she said that, she couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Tristan earlier today. Should she really break up with Zig?

But for now they both smiled at each other as Maya placed her hand in Miles', entertwining their fingers in perfect symphony.

**A.N.-**

**What's up home chicken's? Reading is my guess. I have something really important to tell everyone about my updates for the next couple of weeks. I am going to be crazy busy. I have three volleyball camps coming up in the next three weeks. This weekend is an all day four day one, next weekend is a three day, and after that, I am going to be training with Misty May Trainer for a day! Those of you who don't know who she is, she is a gold medalist beach volleyball player.**

**To sum it up, my updates will not be very often which seems its nothing unusual.**

**Anyway, who saw the new Degrassi episode? I sadly did. Ugh! Miles and Maya were sooo close to getting back together. I have a feeling there is no hope left fir them. :(**

**Question: What's your favorite animal? **

**Thanks and be sure to Comment/Fave/Follow**

**See you next time! ;)**


	11. Day 11

**Day 11**

"What should I do Tristan?" Maya asked Tristan. He was siting in her room, trying to give her advice about the Miles Zig situation.

"I already told you. Stay with Zig."

Maya ran a hand through her hair, "But Miles is most likely going to go out with me if I break up with Zig. This is what our whole plan was about, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but Miles can't always get what he wants and he wants you." Tristan insisted.

"And I want him too. That's why I'm going to break up with Zig today and there is nothing you can say to talk me out of it." Maya made her decision.

Tristan sighed and stood up. "Fine. Do what you want. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Are you upset or something Tris because you seem pissed that I'm breaking up with Zig."

"Yes, Maya, I am pissed. I'm pissed because you just started dating Zig and now you're dumping him. Just think about everything he did for you." Tristan said.

Maya let out a small laugh, "Tristan. I am FAKE dating Zig. Nothing about this so called relationship is real."

"But think about it. Zig has done and sacrificed a lot for you and all you can do to thank him is to despise him. I frankly don't think he deserves the way you treat him." He stated.

Maya stood up and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Tristan. Zig has done barley anything for me. Most of the time he tries to screw up my life. Remember what happened with Cam? He basically told him to jump off a cliff due to his little crush on me and look where that got him. Everything Zig did was to just get me to go out with him."

"Sure, but think about all of the good things he's done for you. He even agreed to be your fake boyfriend even though he had feelings for you. He helped you win over a guy you liked knowing that he will never be able to be with you."

She groaned in frustration, "So you're team Zig now are you? The whole plan to win over Miles is dead because you feel Zig is a better canadite than Miles. Not to mention you were the one who put this plan into motion."

"No, I'm only saying to date him for a little while longer so Zig will stop bothering you."

Maya brushed past him and went to her phone. "Not gonna happen. I'm dumping him today, end of story."

She furiously texted Zig to meet her in the lounge in ten minutes to discuss some important matters. Once sent, she directed Tristan out of her room.

Before he left though, he turned to Maya. "Just be open minded about him, would you?"

"Not a chance." And with that, Maya slammed the door behind him.

What a supportive friend she has.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

In the lounge Zig was sitting and waiting for Maya to arrive. He had to admit, he was excited to see Maya and hear what important thing she had to tell him. He loved seeing Maya and loved hearing her cute voice say his name and he loved her beautiful smile. Most of all, he loved Maya. What he didn't love was the fact that she had feelings for Miles and not him.

Its not like he assumes Maya has feelings for himself. Zig knows Maya doesn't like him that way. He only likes to think that somewhere, in another dimension, Maya really does like him.

Like that will happen.

While he was waiting, a certain dark haired brunette came and sat down next to him. He contemplated whether to talk to her or not but he couldn't place a name on her face. Was it Sally? No. It started with a Z. Zephra?

The girl turned to him, "Hi. I'm Zoe. We haven't properly met but I know a lot about you. You're Maya's boyfriend, Zig."

"That's correct. Nice to meet you Zoe. You're Miles' girlfriend, right?"

Zoe's face dropped, "Ex girlfriend."

Zig was taken aback. "Really? That douche dumped you."

"Yes. And the worst part, it was for your girlfriend."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Zig said sincerely.

He opened his arms and enveloped Zoe in a hug. It was rather awkward for him considering they just met, but it calmed Zoe.

Out of the corner of Zoe's eye she saw Maya enter the lounge with all eyes on them. So, Zoe took this advantage and pulled away from Zig only to swoop in and kiss him smack on the lips.

Zig was taken by utter surprise. His eyes were open wide while his lips were concealed closed. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck but his arms were frozen at her sides. His mind was running wild with confusion.

Zoe pulled away to catch her breathe and stood up to lock eyes with Maya. She turned to Zig.

"Let's do it again sometime." All Zig could do was stare blankly.

Zig didn't realize Maya was there until she heard her voice ring out of the silence.

"What the hell was that?" Maya said, only she wasn't talking to Zig. She stopped Zoe before she exited the room.

"Revenge." Zoe smirked.

"I thought this was over with. You already destroyed my room. What else can you do?" Maya asked.

"Take away your boyfriend like you did mine."

Maya didn't seem fazed at all. "Go ahead. I was about to break up with him anyway."

Zoe's eyes widened as she crossed her arms. "Wow. I didn't think you could be so low. Only date a guy for two days and already want to dump him."

"Please. I never wanted to date him in the first place. It was all part of a plan." Maya couldn't stop the words from spilling out until they did.

"Oh. So you're telling me that you purposely made Miles cheat on me with you to get him to go out with you." Zoe questioned.

"Sort of."

"So you used him." Zoe said.

Maya was shocked. "No, I didn't mean-"

"You kept Miles in the dark the whole time when you could have just opened up your feelings for him in the first place. Isn't that right?" Zoe interrupted.

"How did you know?" Maya asked, but nervous to know the answer.

"I figured it out. But Miles hasn't. Wait until he finds out."

In that moment, Maya had a sense of fear surge through her. It was a perfect plan. Zoe tempted her into confessing about the plan which gave her full access to spill it to Miles. He would never forgive her and would probably run back into Zoe's arms. It's exactly what Zoe wanted.

"Zoe, please don't tell Miles." Maya begged while on the verge of tears.

Zoe laughed, "Why wouldn't I? It's the best thing to do. Miles will hate you and he will in turn love me."

"Ya, the best thing to do for yourself." She mumbled.

Zoe leaned in closer, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Maya said. "Please don't say anything. I'll do whatever you want."

Zoe smirked, "Now that's what I like to hear. I may agree to the terms as long as you agree to do the one task I want you to do for me."

"Tell me what it is first."

"You are to stay away from Miles. That means you may not talk to him or hang out with him as long as your under my watch. I don't want any funny business going on between you two anymore. Got it?"

"I can't not talk to him. It'll really hurt him." Maya said.

Zoe smiled, "That's why he'll have me. In time, you will be out of his life forever."

Maya crossed her arms, "Then I won't do it. I want him in my life, even if he finds out about the plan."

"Maya. Would you rather live your life not being able to talk to a happy Miles or having to live your life ignored by an angry one? Choose wisely because I'm giving you five seconds to decide or I will decide for you." Zoe said.

"Can I at least talk to him?" Maya pleaded.

"Nope. You have three seconds."

Maya closed her eyes and wished this would all go away. Why couldn't she had just ignored Miles and didn't pick up an interest in him? Could anything go right for once?

"Times up. I hope you don't mind you're secret plan being spilled to Miles." Zoe sponsored an evil laugh before trotting off to find Miles.

Maya stopped the tears that were threatening to fall. That was until Zig walked up to her.

"Thanks for breaking up with me after two days. You know, I thought we could be able to form a better relationship. One with out arguing all the time about love and junk. I guess I was wrong."

With that, Zig left Maya stunned.

That was when the tears began burst out of her eyes.

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

**Hey home chickens. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but hey, at least I was able to post an update! Yippie! OMG. Zoe is so totally going to destroy Maya and this time its not just her bedroom. Dun Dun Dun!**

**Anyway, how was that last episode of Degrassi? Did you like it or hate it? Me, personally, kinda liked it. I just don't want Miles turning gay all of the sudden. That would be awkward. Plus, I think Becky and Drew are a really cute couple for some odd reason. **

**Question: Should Zig and Zoe hook up?**

**Thanks and remember to Comment/Follow/Fave**

**See you next time my baby giraffes!**


	12. Day 12

**Day 12**

You know how they say, you can sleep away your misery? That once you fall into an endless sleep, everything from the previous day would fade away? Well, that's what Maya hoped for. Did it come true? The answer is no.

Maya sat in the back of classroom in a secluded desk, away from all living souls. Her time of playing dress up was over and was now wearing normal, sulking clothes: sweatpants and a sweatshirt with uggs covering her feet.

She hasn't found out if Zoe told Miles about the whole plan she had. Nor did she want to know. Whatever happens happens. There is nothing she could do about it. Besides, Miles deserved to know the truth. But shouldn't she be the one telling him it?

All of these questions were haunting Maya and grinding her to the bone. She had not only lost Miles but Zig as well. Sure he was annoying as fudge, yet Maya still felt like she needed him in her life. He was some how good company. He got where she was coming from.

Just then, Miles walked in with Zoe behind him. Maya curled her legs to her chest at the sight of him, suddenly getting insecure. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on Zoe's face and the deep frown on Miles. There was no doubt that Zoe had just told Miles about her secret.

Miles took a seat at the front while Zoe followed him. But there was something off that Maya noticed. Zig and Zoe locked eyes for a split second when Zoe quickly averted her eyes from him, her smile quavering slightly. It was instantly replaced with a bigger smile that was obviously fake. Maya assumed it had to do with some tension from yesterday's kiss.

Tristan was sitting next to Zig, spiking up a conversation. Ever since their conversation yesterday, they have been avoiding each other at all costs. Maya thought he was being a big baby. The one thing he doesn't get what he wants, he has a big fit about it and pout. Tristan is such a drama queen.

Basically, Maya had lost every one of her friends in one day. That's just great. (Note the sarcasm)

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Once class was over, Maya darted out of the classroom quicker than a cockroach. She did not want to run into any of her drama buddy's. Maya made it out the door and into the hallway before she heard the feet of jogging and a voice calling her name.

"Maya! Hey, wait up!"

Maya whipped her head around to see none other than Miles zooming up to her. Her face turned crimson and wanted to hide away in a garbage bin nearby.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't sit with you today. I needed some time to think. " He said.

"I'm surprised you would even think about sitting next to me. Well considering what you heard." Maya replied.

Miles scrunched his eyebrows together, "Why wouldn't I sit next to you? I'm pretty sure we're friends."

It hit Maya then, that Zoe hasn't told Miles yet. Maya did a giddy dance in her head. Phew. "Oh. Yeah. Definitely friends."

Maya placed a strand of hair behind her hair, nervously. She looked to the floor and then back up to Miles to meet his dashing brown eyes. They stared at each other for A while. Maya getting lost in his eyes while he searched every inch of her face. Stunning.

Suddenly, Miles took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers. They were inches apart now. His eyes left hers and darted to her plush lips. He carefully placed his hand on Maya's cheek and caressed it gently. Slowly, he leaned forward about to make contact with Maya's lips.

That was, until she stopped him.

Maya took his hand that cupped her cheek and removed it. Though, she never let go of his hand. She took a shaky breath before saying in the faintest of a whisper, "Miles, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you say we're friends and yet we act the least like it."

Miles stared longingly at her, "Then we're friends with benefits." He cracked a smile. She didn't.

"Seriously Miles, what are we. I thought you wanted me to break up with Zig so we could be together? Am I wrong?" Maya asked curiously.

Miles sighed, "Not particularly."

Mayas eyes opened wider and she released her grip on Miles hand. She defensibly took a step back, her eyes wide with wonder. "Are you saying that you never wanted to be with me? That I broke up with Zig for no reason?"

Miles lips tightened in a straight line. "You broke up with Zig?"

"Yes." Maya replied weakly. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I broke up with Zoe for you, I already confessed to that." Miles said, slightly ticked off.

"But what good did it do if you're too chicken to confessed you have feelings for me? I admitted, now it's your turn." Maya said boldly.

He gulped. "Right now?"

"Yes. Right here, right now."

Maya waited for a response. "Can I get back to you on that?"

She groaned loudly. "God. I can't believe I actually like you! You are such a coward, Miles! Get your shit together and come talk to me when you have the real balls to admit to me your true feelings." Maya said, infuriated.

She turned her back to him and walked away, back to her dorm.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Maya was surprised when she found out she had received a text message. She was even more surprised when it read it was from Zig.

She tapped the message icon and up popped Zigs short message.

**To Maya:**

**You're welcome. I got that Zoe chick off your tail. See, I can do nice things for you every once in a while. You're just a dumb blonde who doesn't realize it. **

**From: Zig**

Maya sat awestruck. So Zig was the reason that Zoe didn't tell Maya. But why?

*•*•*•*•*•*

**Hello fellow readers! This is the longest I have ever gone with out updating. 1 month, is it? I just want to say I am so so so so so SORRY! Usually I would make an excuse, but I'm not gonna do that. Please forgive meee! 3**

**Anyway, how many of you have started school? Most? All?**

**Question: What's y'all favorite book?**

**Thanks. **

**Remember to Fave/Follow/Review. **


End file.
